In the Dark
by CJzilla
Summary: An old rival of the Night Master's shows up and plots to take the Lord of the Darkness title for herself. But with the powers of darkness in her claws, the world is pretty much doomed. Yin, Yang and Master Yo team up with their enemies to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Presenting the newest Yin Yang Yo fiction from CJzilla: "In the Dark"! Just another fiction inspired by watching Yin Yang Yo on iTunes! This one actually came way before "Crazy", I just been lazy! Woo!

Follow Yin, Yang, Master Yo and their unlikely allies as they try to save their world from a new evil! Sure that the Night Master stole his title as Lord of the Darkness, an old rival of our favorite night-loving Woo Foo baddy is bent on taking the dark title for herself! But in with the full power of darkness in her claws, the world is headed for certain doom!

Busting up exploding power-plants and frying armored tanks with my radioactive breath, alls CJzilla has to gnarl is this: R&R!

Disclaimer: CJzilla does not own Yin Yang Yo or the song "Night Prowler" from AC/DC. CJzilla does own my OC Night Prowler, the bad gags and/or jokes and all your sanity!

* * *

Chapter 1

On the underside of his shadowy realm, the Night Master evil Woo Foo expert was recuperating from his loathsome defeat.

He was vanquished by two Woo Foo warriors in training, their extremely weakened master and their little entourage of pitiable friends. Let's not forget the traitorsome chicken henchman who grew a heart at the last minuet and assisted those Woo Foo nincompoops. Though they were poorly trained, unfocused and lucky, the little warriors in training proved to be a formidable hurtle. They had enough brains to get the Toilet Brush of Illumination, the Night Master's Achilles' heel.

Now the Night Master felt like he got the worst suntan of his entire life.

With his dark powers drained and skin cells absolutely on fire, the Night Master sat alone in his lair upon his foreboding chair. How could things possibly get any worse?

Through his methodical recollection of his greatest defeat, the Night Master felt a presence within his home. Too pained and weak to stand, the evil Woo Foo master let the intruder come to him. The Night Master narrowed his eyes as the door swung open.

In stepped a person that added to his aggravated condition. The Night Master lifted his lip in a sneer.

There was Night Prowler, another dark entity heralding from the same shadow realm the Night Master came from. Having no relation to our favorite cloak-wearing baddie, Night Prowler was a childhood colleague of the Night Master.

Her pale hollow eyes looked the evil Woo Foo master over before an evil grin cracked over her blue lips.

"Nursing a wounded ego Night Master?" Night Prowler purred her voice smokey and dripping with evil.

Riding on a shadowy dress that touched to floor, Night Prowler neared.

"What do you want Night Prowler?" the Night Master tried not to move much but narrowed his eyes at her. "Come to worsen my throbbing further with your annoying personality?"

Night Prowler stopped in front of him.

"I've come because of my own curiosity Night Master," Night Prowler returned. "If I aggravate you, then that is one perk I get for coming to this light infested world."

The folds of her blue and black cloak rippled.

"What did our evil master tell us about the sunlight?" the evil cat-like shadow woman jeered.

"Drop dead," Night Master hissed not at all entertained at the joke at his expense.

Night Prowler laughed and moved as a shadow around the Night Master's chair.

"Oooh, so close," she whispered into his ear. "But no. Put your evil Woo Foo sunscreen on before leaving the dark."

Night Prowler laughed at her own joke as her inky shadow silhouette appeared before the Night Master.

"Why am I telling you this?" she asked, hypothetically of course. "Where is that frilly little toad of a butler of yours? I would like refreshment."

The Night Master's eyes narrowed so far as to an irritated squint.

"He is gone," the evil Woo Foo master growled. "As are all my lackeys. After my failed plan, all of my henchmen deserted me."

The evil cat-like woman pursed her lips at him.

"Oh, my poor little Night Master," Night Prowler leaned over and pinched his cheek. "Left all alone to stew in his own humiliated juices."

The Night Master growled, the burning of his cheek aggravated by the hard pinch Night Prowler gave him.

"Watch it Night Prowler!" Night Master said through his teeth, his sun burnt skin shrieking in his ears. "I am in no mood for your senseless words and your tasteless cheek tugging."

Night Prowler withdrew her hand and placed it on her hip.

"I ask again Night Prowler," the evil bat-like Woo Foo master snarled. "Why are you here?"

The evil cat giggled.

"Curiosity Night Master," Night Prowler told him.

The Night Master cocked a brow at her.

"Over what matter?" he inquired.

Night Prowler opened her hand, exposing her long shiny claws.

"The underworld is abuzz with your defeat," Night Prowler stated, a wicked smile parting her lips. "I wanted to see if such rumors were true."

She gave an evilly delighted cackle that ripped through the air.

"And everything was true!" Night Prowler laughed, wiping her eyes free of tears. "The Lord of the Darkness was DEFEATED!"

Night Prowler laughed again.

"And to think Night Master," she gave him a cold smirk, "even with the entire power of the underworld, you still were thrashed."

A ripple of absolute disgust came to the Night Master's face. The evil Woo Foo master said nothing but glared supreme poison at his company. Night Prowler noticed this and an evil smile came to her face.

"Cat got your tongue?" the cat-like woman asked zipping up to the Night Master.

The Night Master growled, to the delight of his adolescence contender. Night Prowler cackled again.

"So, you've come all the way from the underworld to rub my nose in my defeat," Night Master raised an eyebrow. "You have no life Night Prowler."

"I do too," the dark feline answered. "It just makes me happy to make you feel miserable. If _I _was the Lord of the Darkness, _I_ wouldn't have been defeated."

Then it hit the evil Woo Foo master. Night Prowler still had that sophomoric jealousy of Night Master's title.

"Ah yes, if only you were Lord of the Darkness Night Prowler," Night Master was suddenly very happy.

That comment made Night Prowler's smile shrink but she still held to that taunting smirk.

"Is that why you make these quant visits to my lair when my plans just so happen to flop?" Night Master smiled widely. "You really are pathetic Night Prowler."

Night Prowler then scowled at her childhood rival.

"You stole that title from me Night Master and you _KNOW IT_!" the cat-like dark master blasted.

Suddenly the fact that he was beaten senseless by two only just trained eleven-year-olds and his whittled down ego, was forgotten when Night Master saw Night Prowler's angry flustered face. Night Master gave a laugh.

"I stole nothing from you Night Prowler," the dark Woo Foo master chuckled. "I proved that I am better than you and was proclaimed the Lord of the Darkness. You can't take the factthat you are inferior to me Night Prowler."

Night Master laughed harder when he saw Night Prowler's face redden with anger.

"If I had the power bestowed upon the Lord of the Darkness," the cat-woman growled, "I would have this light diseased world conquered in the blink of an eye."

Night Master smirked at his rival counterpart.

"But you don't have my power and never will you possess it," he stated. "Get over it."

Night Prowler narrowed her eyes and braced the Night Master's hands to the armrests of his chair.

"The power of the Lord of the Darkness is not beyond my reach Night Master," she hissed. "I shall attain it and prove that I am better than you."

"There is nothing you can do to me Night Prowler," the Night Master smiled with his nose in the air.

Night Prowler snorted with a smirk.

"Oh yes, yes there is Night Master," she told him.

With that she raised a hand and slapped the Night Master's arm. The bite from his extreme sunburn almost made the Night Master scream like a little baby girl.

"Among fanning the flames of your defeat, and threatening you, I can exaggerate your physical suffering," Night Prowler gave him a conniving smirk.

With a wave of her hand, the evil cat-like Woo Foo master created a towel out of thin air. Without a word, the Woo Foo energy twisted the towel into one of the most frightening shapes. The towel turned from a harmless drying cloth to a weapon of ultimate pain.

"Do you know how a "rat's tail" feels on sunburn Night Master?" Night Prowler grinned at him, taking the twisted towel from the air.

The Night Master's eyes went wide in fear.

Meanwhile, same planet, different world Yin was intertwined in a life changing game of wits.

This challenge of mental power not only influenced the rest of the pink bunny's life and the lives of those closest to her. If she finished these inquiries correctly, she will know her soul inside and out. Yin will be told many important things like where her life was inclined, the depth of her love, if she was intelligent enough to get through life and more importantly, if she's a winter or spring.

Yeah, Yin was doing the "Know Yourself and Those Around You" quiz that came in this month's Two-ni-corn Monthly.

It's fascinating to girls how accurate these cross-question issues were. With the power to deduce names, age and personality, no wonder one magazine was able to keep the pink eleven-year-old rabbit entertained. And with last month's issue, Yin found out that she was more of a tom-boy with a lace fetish with a tendency toward bossiness. Amazing how a piece of paper and a pen could shape one's destiny.

Yin couldn't wait to do this month's personality test.

Yin sat on the steps of the Woo Foo Dojo with her special pink strawberry scented glitter pen marking down all of her answers to the magazine's questions.

"This is sooo fun!" I giggled to myself. "Man, I wish I had more of these."

Yin was just finishing up the question on what color she felt pretty in when she was interrupted. She heard the swish of the paper dojo door.

"Hey sis," it was Yang, Yin's unfocused and currently bored out of his skull twin brother. "What's up?"

The pink bunny groaned and rolled her eyes, snapping shut the magazine. Yang glanced at the publication in her hand and laughed.

"Another one of your girly girly magazine quizzes?" he snorted on a laugh. "Oooh! I just _cannot_ break-up with my boyfriend. Can your all mighty Two-ni-corn Monthly give me tips on how to let him down easy so not to hurt him?"

Yin rolled her eyes as her dimwit brother rolled down the stairs guffawing at his terribly stale girl joke.

"Bored _all ready_ are we Yang?" she said standing with her magazine folded neatly under my arm.

"Yeah," Yang returned on his back his giggles dying down. "The sad part's, it's not even _noon_."

Then he sat up and looked at her with a smile.

"So is this all you're gonna do all day?" Yang chortled. "Reading your _dweeby_ girly magazines, doing _dweeby_ girly quizzes with your _dweeby_ girly pen?"

"Well I'm not gonna watch my bored nerd brother laugh at his own tasteless jokes," Yin returned.

Yang plopped back down on the ground with a loud growl.

"I _swear_," he hissed. "But standards won't let me; I am _SO_ bored! If _no_ monsters or villains storm the city, or if _no_ great evil threatens the universe, steals candy from a baby or does_anything_ criminally villainous… I AM GONNA _FALL OUTTA MY TREE_!!!"

"I know, go get a penny and stick it in an electrical outlet!" Yin cheered sarcastically.

"I've tried, but some fun-sucking _chump_ put these little plastic do-thingies on the plug-ins," Yang returned, as clueless as always. "And I _can't_ get them off!"

Earlier in the week Master Yo finally "Yang"-proofed the outlets and drawers. The panda master finally got tired of the noise Yang made when he was shocked. Yin sighed, wondering what area of the gene pool her brother jumped out of.

"Well, I _will not_ let your boredom _infect me_!" she proclaimed rolling up her magazine and getting to her feet. "Why don't you see how many lemon-blasts you can cram in your mouth?"

"Some candy-eating, selfish head _ATE THEM ALL_!" Yang cried. "Oh wait… that was _me_… I ate them, the last time I was bored."

"Just be creative," Yin groaned, spinning on her heel and heading back to the dojo. "I will not strain my brain on entertaining you. Excuse me while I get back to my life."

As soon as her back was turned, Yang moved as fast as lightning and snatched Yin's magazine out of her hands. Thus began a very war-like game of bone-crusher-tag.

After torturing the Night Master with a few good slaps of a dark rat's tail, Night Prowler stood in the shadow of a large tree atop a tall hill.

The female dark Woo Foo master looked over a quant nearby little town. Night Prowler would be true to her threats to Night Master and prove that she _is_ worthy of the power of the Lord of Darkness.

Back when both deliciously evil Woo Foo masters were young, Night Master and Night Prowler were bloodthirsty rivals. Their enmity led them to be the two most powerful dark masters in the whole underworld. In their quest to show each other up, Night Prowler and Night Master competed for the coveted title as the Lord of the Darkness.

In one of their many trials to attain said title, the two creatures of the night had to steal one Woo Foo weapon from the light realm. Night Master managed to steal the Book of Evil, and he was just quick enough to get back to the underworld at the last minuet. But Night Prowler was sure Night Master cheated. There was no way she was going to swallow that the Lord of the Darkness was not hers.

"I will reclaim the title as the Lord of the Darkness," Night Prowler hissed to no one in particular. "I will return to that fateful day in the past and prevent the all-annoying Night Masterfrom stealing my trophy. But even with the measure of my great powers, I can't control time. There is only one combination of Woo Foo objects that will do such a time-leap."

Night Prowler paused and smirked.

"The Chronologicum and the Time Pearls," the baddie grinned. "Alone their powers are limited, but combined, the Chronologicum and Time Pearls will return me to the past. Watch outyou light-contaminated world, your master shall soon arrive."

With that she stepped out into the sunlight. Night Prowler's skin didn't burn nor did her powers shrink. She only had SPF 3,000 sunscreen to thank for that.

Meanwhile, Yin was so close to killing her brother.

Yang had successfully stolen Yin's girl magazine and thus got all his sister's wrath.

Yin screamed a pure roar of fury because she couldn't catch the filthy boy! She was only grabbing the air that Yang use to be standing in. But other than the pink bunny's screaming and cursing, the fight was very quiet as Yang read her totally private personality quizzes.

Carefully turning the pages and effortlessly evading Yin's seething lunges of hatred, Yang was reading every private thought about his sister.

"YANG!" Yin snarled as her stupid brother stood atop one of the trees in the dojo's garden. "Give it back _NOW_!"

Yang simply passed Yin an inattentive glance.

"So you think you're a winter and you feel special in pink?" he questioned, more out of curiosity as he looked his sister over. "Sure… Someone needs some glasses."

_I will not use Woo Foo for killing brother, I will not use Woo Foo for killing brother, __**I**__**WILL NOT USE WOO FOO FOR KILLING BROTHER**_

"You seem more of a blotchy "sumfall", you know, that awkward chance of seasons between summer and fall," Yang observed suddenly attaining a pen and scribbling out her entry."As far as the pink… maybe you should try a mahogany. It works better with the spottiness of your fur."

Yin's anger peaked.

"YINFERNO!" the pink bunny screamed using her super heated Woo Foo fire move to fry the tree Yang was standing on.

Yang merely jumped off the tree before it was barbecued.

She had to stop him before he read-!

"What is this?" Yang laughed out loud, pointing to a part in the quiz. "What the heck is this?!"

"NO!" Yin wailed in pure abashment. "Don't-!"

But even over his hysterical laughter, Yang read it.

"For the love of Foo… COOP and…," he read squinting hard at Yin's writing before his smile tripled in size. "YUCK!!!"

His totally entertained laughter seared into his sister's memory and soul forever.

"You're pathetic!" Yang pointed at me. "Coop and Yuck?"

Now he was rolling around in the same spot on the ground still laughing. Yin's pink fur was now lit with a crimson volley of a flush.

"A geeky chicken and a disgusting bunny-like personification of bossiness and aggression?!" Yang was gonna bust a gut. "I'm gonna puke from laughing!"

Yin just stood there.

"The humiliation…" she gasped, feeling her inners begin to melt.

"I mean, I can see barely WHY you have feelings for the chicken," he waltzed over to his sister. "But YUCK? The evil, nasty dude with a stinky cheese and sweaty socks fetish? Not tomention EVIL?"

Yin couldn't respond.

"Don't worry Yin," Yang put an arm around her shoulders, "I won't tell anyone you're a crazy nuts dweeb girl who loves weird guys."

Yin glanced up at him with the tiniest of grins.

"Except Master Yo and the rest of the town," and with the speed of lightning and evil of the nastiest villain, Yang ran into the dojo.

The pink bunny wailed in mortification as she darted after her brother.

Yang came to a sliding stop in the dojo's kitchen. Their Woo Foo master and parent away from parent, Master Yo stood before an open refrigerator drinking milk out of the carton.

"Master Yo!" Yang cheered opening the magazine to the page of Yin's quiz. "Look what Yin-!"

"FOOFIELD!" Yin's voice came screeching through the room.

A blast of blue incandescence smacked the blue bunny and surrounded him in a bubble of sound-proof magic.

"MASTER YO!" Yin howled. "Tell Yang to give my magazine back _NOW_!"

The aging panda looked at the two siblings with disinterested eyes.

"Yang, whatever you've taken from your sister, return it at once," Master Yo said half-heartedly.

Yang still trapped inside the effervesce of magic opened the magazine and smacked it on the wall of the bubble. This caught his master's attention. While drinking his milk, Master Yo read Yin's writing through the corner of his eye.

In an instant, milk came shooting out of the panda's nose, a trail of laughter following. Yin's mouth fell wide open as her bubble of magic dissipated. Yang fell to the floor with Master Yo, in stitches of laughter.

"Coop _AND_ _**YUCK**_?!" Master Yo guffawed. "Girl, you must be up out your mind!"

"Master Yo!" Yin whined. "How could you?"

After a second of intense laughter and to the point of asphyxiation, Master Yo and Yang peeled themselves off of the floor.

"You're a crazy insane girl!" Yang laughed, finger in his sister's face.

"_DO_ something Master Yo!" Yin pleaded, tugging on her ears.

The wise panda master shrugged.

"It's only fair Yin," Master Yo stated. "After all, you took Yang's book of his imaginary world and read it. This is what happens with paybacks. As it says in the ancient Woo Fooscrolls: "Two wrongs on a path do not make a right"."

"Yeah, but three rights make a left!" Yang cheered. "And I'm gonna use this on you until I'm satisfied."

With that Yang flicked his sister's nose. Yin growled.

"_Fine_," she hissed and stomped off into the dojo's living-room with the laughter of Master Yo and Yang to follow her.

* * *

Thank you AC/DC, cheese and WEAPONS! Awwww yeah! Read and Review you nasty motherhopers! 


	2. Chapter 2

Check it out my fellow Fanfiction monsters! Chapter 2 of "In the Dark"!

In this chapter we will be discussing shape-shifting, stealing the Chronologicum, annoying Master Yo and starting a quest!

As I take out a tanker full of chocolate pudding, alls CJzilla has to say is: R&R! Flame or fluff! I eat up all your reviews! Rar!

* * *

Hours passed and Yang got wicked satisfaction with reading Yin's magazine in front of her, throwing in a laugh or two just to annoy her.

Yin felt like just rolling over and dying, her embarrassment that thick. Yin slumped in her chair, hoping that Yang would get tired of her magazine and forget everything he'd read.

Conveniently the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yang cheered getting off of the floor and running to the door.

He'd left the magazine behind and gave his sister a chance to scoop it up and hide it.

Yang hopped to the door and in a swift motion, opened it.

"Yellow," he smiled, happy with having a visitor.

Yang's eyes bugged when he saw who was at the door.

"Hi, I'm Madison," the very attractive cat-like girl said with a cheery smile.

The blue bunny's mouth dropped open.

"Hi pretty girl," Yang absentmindedly drooled. "I'm Yang."

The cat-like girl giggled.

"I'm writing a history paper on the ancient art of Woo Foo," Madison gave Yang a beaming grin. "If you'd be so kind, an enriching paragraph or two on the ancient Woo Foo weaponswould look fabulous in my report. Can you show me your weapons stash or armory if you just so happen to have something like that?"

Madison produced a paper and pencil.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to show strangers our armory…" Yang paused, a moment of reason coming to his brain and, like a sushi roll at an American Japanese restaurant, itvanished when the girl giggled.

"Has anyone told you you are positively adorable?" she cooed, pinching Yang's cheek.

"Okay," Yang melted. "Yang will show pretty girl armory."

Madison smiled as Yang sidestepped, letting her into the dojo.

Yin heard the door shut.

"Who was that Yang?" the pink bunny asked, paging through another Two-ni-corn Monthly.

Yin heard her brother giggle idiotically.

"Is Leana here?" she questioned.

"NO!" Yang quickly interjected laughing nervously. "No, _no_. I don't know anyone by the name of Leana."

"Yes you do," she argued setting down her magazine. "The girl you've had a crush on since _forever_!"

Then Yin's eyes came to the visitor. A cat-like girl that Yin had never seen before and the girl Yang was drooling over. She had white fur, black ears, pale blue eyes and wearing a baby blue T-shirt and a black mini-skirt.

"Hi!" Yin greeted, pleased to see another girl. "I'm Yin."

"Hello Yin," the girl smiled, her pointed teeth glistening. "I'm Madison."

"Nice to meet you Madison," Yin hopped off of her chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Madison wants to see the armory," Yang pipped up.

Yin cocked her head at her brother.

"Yang," she put her hands on her hips. "We were told never to show strangers the armory."

"Oh, for the love of Foo _RELAX_!" Yang whined, arms flailing. "Madison's writing a history paper on Woo Foo and wants to write a paragraph about Woo Foo weapons. There's no harmin _learning_ is there?"

Being the bookworm she was, Yin's heart strings were plucked a little over learning.

"C'mon Yin," Yang whispered in his sister's ear. "How often do cute girls drop by?"

Yin rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I'm a lonely man Yin!" Yang threw his hands in the air. "C'mon!"

"All right, but just for a second," the pink bunny relented. "This way Madison."

Yin and Yang opened the armory vault's doors and allowed Madison to step inside. The cat-girl's hungry eyes combed the glass cases containing different Woo Foo weapons.

"So," Yang zipped up to Madison. "After you're done writing your paper, you wanna grab a soda or something?"

"Maybe when you're older," Madison growled a scowl coming to her face as she turned her head.

"What was that?" Yang blinked. "I can't hear you when you mumble Madison."

"Sorry," Madison cleared her throat, putting on a smile again. "I said, the one _honorable_ Woo Foo weapon that interests me the most is the Chronologicum. Do you by chance have thatartifact here?"

"Oh yeah," Yang threw his thumb over his shoulder. "It's right over there."

A big, almost evil smile came over Madison's face as she darted over to the Chronologicum.

"This Woo Foo artifact is very old," Yin began, doing her usual walking Woo Foo history discourse. "The Chronologicum has the power of time within it-"

Yin got an elbow from Yang in her side.

"Yin!" Yang hissed at her. "You're embarrassing me with your nerdy girlishness!"

Yin gave her brother a push.

"Madison is writing a paper about these Woo Foo artifacts _Yang_," the pink rabbit stated. "Maybe with her report, Madison will educate the masses and show that Woo Foo is not asdumb as everyone thinks."

"Yeah," Yang mused. "I guess a little awesome recognition would be cool. But do you have to be a walking Woo Foo history book egghead?"

"Well how's Madison supposed to know what these things do without me telling her what they do?" she returned.

Just then they heard a glass case shatter on the floor. Yin and Yang spun their heads to see broken glass at Madison's feet and the Chronologicum in her grasp.

"You are a clumsy little cute girl aren't you?" Yang laughed, oblivious.

"Careful with that Madison," Yin warned with a polite smile. "The Chronologicum can be used to channel youth and age through it as well as-"

"_SHUT IT_!" Madison bellowed, her innocent pre-teen voice twisting. "I am _not_ a trivial chucklehead you long winded pink buffoon!"

"Now, now Madison," Yang stated politely, wagging his finger. "No name calling for the pretty girl."

Madison growled out of exasperation.

"I will call you names if I want you no-brained, lop-eared fancy man!" the cat-girl spat. "And now that I have the Chronologicum, I do not need you two anymore!"

"You can't use the Chronologicum if you don't know what it does Madison," Yin sneered.

"I do _SO_ know what it does you nagging bighead!" Madison returned. "_TIME_ is channeled through the Chronologicum! Everyone knows that! Which is why I'm stealing it!"

Yin and Yang took a fighting stance.

"Sorry, I don't date thieves Madison," Yang commented, pulling out his sword.

"And I don't date moronic blue bunnies!" Madison shot back.

"Give it up Madison," Yin told her. "You'll never make it to the door!"

The cat-girl's eyes narrowed. With that the cat-girl morphed in front of the two siblings. She transformed into a tall, curvy cat-lady with a long flowing blue and black shadow dress. Her empty white eyes narrowed at them.

"I am your worst nightmare you little brats," the woman hissed at them.

With a wave of her hand, two bubbles of dark magic formed around Yin and Yang before they could do anything. The two Woo Foo Knights were stuck, the black bubble absorbing their Woo Foo.

"Master Yo!" Yin and Yang cried. "HELP!"

The cat-lady's eyes widened.

"Master Yo?" she questioned. "THE Master Yo? Panda Woo Foo master? He's still alive?"

"Yeah!" Yang blurted out angrily. "And when Master Yo comes to save us, he's gonna kick your _butt_!"

Little did they know Master Yo was asleep on the outhouse's Johnny seat and couldn't hear their plaintive cries for help.

"Yeah, well," the cat-lady stated. "It's been nauseating. But I have a title to reclaim and a world to conquer. Ta."

And in a incandescent flash of dark energy, the evil cat-lady teleported elsewhere. With her presence gone, the bubbles of dark magic faded and Yin and Yang fell on their butts.

"This is _bad_ Yang," Yin quivered, eyes wide.

"Yeah, _no duh_ egghead!" Yang blurted out. "She said and I quote: "world to conquer"! We're in some deep crud here! We need to find Master Yo!"

As soon as they found Master Yo and screamed long and high enough to wake him up, Yin and Yang described their thief. The aged panda fell into an uncharacteristic silence as he took them to the Vault of Secrets. Cracking open the Book of Evil, Master Yo paged through the malicious hardback until he came to a picture.

"This her?" Master Yo questioned, showing them a picture.

There was the intruder! In that blue and black dress with that hip-high slit, iris-less white eyes and diamond image on her forehead.

"That's her!" Yang cried. "That's the evil lady who tricked us into taking her to the armory!"

It was too late. Yang had blurted out that he and his sister had taken someone to the armory without permission… again.

"To the armory?" Master Yo was both angry and concerned at the same time. "What'd she take?"

"The Chronologicum," Yin stated. "And she said she knew how to use it!"

"This is bad," Master Yo said as grave as a cemetery. "This is very bad."

"Who is she Master Yo?" Yang asked. "She knew who you were, but was surprised to know you were still alive!"

Master Yo thumbed to another page in the Book of Evil. Yin and Yang saw a picture of the scary, evil cat-lady side by side with the Night Master.

"This evil entity," Master Yo pointed to the cat-lady, "is known as Night Prowler. She's the Nightmaster's female rival. Back a long, long time ago, Night Prowler and Night Master werecompeting for an evil title known as the Lord of the Darkness. The Lord of the Darkness would have all the powers of the underworld and Night Master and Night Prowler were theonly two good enough to attain it. A contest was held and as a trial, they had to be the first to steal a Woo Foo weapon and return to the underworld. Night Master managed to get pastme and get his claws on the Book of Evil. The Night Master was named the Lord of the Darkness. Night Prowler could not accept the fact that Night Master beat her. She swore revengeupon the Night Master and is determined to claim the title as the Lord of the Darkness."

Master Yo closed the Book of Evil.

"But what could she want with the Chronologicum?" he stroked his beard.

"To travel back in time to stop the Night Master from winning that title?" Yang pipped up.

Yin and Master Yo awed at the little blue bunny.

"Hey," Yang shrugged. "It's what'd I do if I was Nightprowler."

"Good job Yang," Master Yo nodded, but paused. "But even the Chronologicum is not powerful enough to send her back in time. It needs _good_ Woo Foo to power it, in Night Prowler'shands it'd be nothing but a useless paperweight… Unless…"

"Unless what?" Yin questioned, hanging on her master's every word.

"Unless Night Prowler obtains a dark magic time device and merges them together," Master Yo mused, then his eyes grew wide. "GREAT SANDWICHES! She's going after the TimePearls!"

"The what pearls?" Yang asked, uninterested with anything frilly.

"The Time Pearls," Master Yo repeated, using his Woo Foo powers to show an image of the magical pearls. "It's a dark time traveling device and is in the shape of pearls. Merging theTime Pearls and the Chronologicum together, Night Prowler will be able to return to the past and alter the future!"

"We have to stop her!" Yin threw her hands in the air, but then something clicked in her brain. "But… where are the Time Pearls?"

Master Yo gave a sly smile.

"In the last place Nightprowler would ever look," the panda master grinned.

"Let me guess," Yang stated. "You ate them."

"_NO_!" Master Yo flailed his arms in the air. "Where would be the last place on earth you'd look to find something your enemy has hidden?"

Yin and Yang thought for a second.

"Under your mattress!" Yang chimed.

"Like the ancient Woo Foo scrolls say: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer"," Yin beamed. "You hid them with one of your enemies!"

Master Yo nodded.

"Good work Yin," he told her. "I've hid the Time Pearls with one of my enemies."

"Who?!" Yang bounced on his sister's head excitedly. "Who'd you hide them with?"

"I've hid them with two of my enemies to be precise," Master Yo clarified. "You remember Carl?"

"Carl the evil cockroach wizard?" Yang and Yin said together. "That Carl?"

Master Yo nodded.

"Uh-huh," he answered. "Carl doesn't know it but his mother has half of them. And the other half will be with the person Nightprowler would least expect."

Yang and Yin gave a laugh.

"Man," Yang wiped a tear from his eye. "You may be a couple years younger than the universe Master Yo, but you sure know how to mess with some heads."

Yin rolled her eyes while Master Yo narrowed his.

"We need to get to Carl's house before Nightprowler does," Yin pointed to the door. "If we get those Time Pearls before Nightprowler does then we save the world!"

And with that, the three of them ran out the door toward Carl's castle.

* * *

I chose the name "Madison" as a Night Prowler alias because of Charlie's Angels! Deliciously evil! Muhahahahaha! R&R you not so evil MOTHERHOPERS! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 in your faces! Oooooh yeah! This is CJzilla giving my fellow Fanfiction Land motherhopers TNT for their brains!

In this chappy we are trekking to Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard's castle! You know that I keep my ficitons close to its origins, so plan on laughing. Just don't make a mess when you bust a gut...please. Now I'm a big fan of villains, period, and I dig the interaction between Brother Herman and Carl. You'll see plenty of that in here.

As I shake the foundations of this city I'm demolishing, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R YOU CRAZY MOTHERHOPERS! Flame or fluff, let me have it! Enjoy.

* * *

Meanwhile not too far away at a castle in the likeness of a certain evil cockroach wizard…

Carl the evil cockroach wizard rolled his eyes as his mother assigned him and his irritating mascu-moron conquering brother their chores while she'd be away.

"I want my face creams alphabetized," Edna dragon-lady and mother to Herman and Carl, continued reading off of a list that seemed to be half the world's paper supply. "My delicateswashed according to their clothing tags…"

The cockroach wizard was snapped out of his blatant ignoring his mother's talking with a mean slap upside his head. Carl turned around to see an evil smirk on his ant brother's face.

"As soon as mother's gone, _Herman_," Carl quietly hissed, his fists glowing with foreboding magic, "you're in for a world of hurt."

Herman, the super-strong ant vanquisher smiled as he flicked his brother's nose.

"Likewise brother, you cape-wearing wimp," the ant returned quietly in his manly Scottish accent.

Then they began their intimidating stare-down.

"Herman! Carl!" they heard their mother bark. "You two aren't even listening to me!"

Both brothers spun.

"Mother!" Carl snarled. "I'm a grown man! Plus, I do this stuff for you every single day. Yes, it's like a stupid routine."

Herman snickered at his brother's customary sucking-up to their mother. Carl scowled at his brother, swearing to freeze Herman in ice and then shoot him to the moon.

"You two are my offspring…" Edna began, "and I know you two good enough to know your ethics!"

Both brothers rolled their eyes.

"Rest assured mum," Herman sighed. "You're paltry tasks will be accomplished."

"Oh they will get done my little evil conqueror," she swooned over her favorite child.

With a swift motion Herman swung two of his four arms around Carl's neck and gave him a headlock. In a second both brothers were rolling around the floor swinging punches at each other. Now it was Edna's turn to roll her eyes.

"Because I've arranged a baby-sitter to watch you two while I'm gone," she added.

Herman and Carl stopped their wrestling.

"WHAT?!" both blurted out, mouths hanging wide open.

Mother narrowed her eyes.

"B-b-but _Mother_-!" Carl complained. "I'm fabulously responsible! It's Herman you gotta watch out for! As soon as you leave, Herman'll _force_ me to do _everything_!"

Herman gave his idiot brother a shove, shooting the cockroach across the room.

"Do not make me suffer more of an indignity mother," the ant conqueror pleaded. "It's bad enough to be stuck with my thumb-sucking brother."

"It'll only be for two days sweetheart while I'm at my beauty retreat," Edna patted Herman's head. "A baby-sitter is only to make sure chores get done."

Carl shot blast of orange magic that hit Herman and catapulted him across the room.

"And that you two don't kill each other," Edna sighed.

"Mother!" Carl zipped up to his mother. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Relax Carl," she gave an annoyed sigh and then threw her sixteen heavy bags on him. "Now help me to the taxi with these."

"Pain," Carl choked from under the bags, his little hand twitching.

Herman jumped onto the pile of suitcases and cackled.

"Why, thank you Carl," the ant vanquisher laughed. "I'd love a short trip to the taxi."

With that Herman jumped up and down, grinding his brother further into the carpet. Just then the doorbell rang, with Herman still stomping on his brother.

"Oh that's your baby-sitter!" Edna cheered and walked to the door.

Carl burst out from his mother's pile of bags, exploding one of them. Underwear and delicates rained from the sky.

"THAT'S IT!" the cockroach wizard snarled. "You are _SO_ going down Herman!"

"Bring it on lady!" Herman took a fighting stance.

And they were rolling around on the floor in a cloud of dust and fists.

"Herman, Carl," Edna called, using her sweet sing-song voice as she walked into the room with the baby-sitter. "I'd like you to meet-!"

But she was stopped mid-sentence as she watched her two boys tumbling about the room, destroying random pieces of furniture.

"HERMAN! CARL!" she blasted.

The two brothers immediately ceased their tomfoolery at the sound of their mother's shrill voice. An old lady bra hung off of Herman's helmet while a pair of the scariest undies was around Carl's midsection.

"Sweeties," Edna gave a nervous chuckle. "This is your baby-sitter, Tiffany."

In walked a ditzy looking sixteen-year-old cat-girl with a high pony-tail and 50s attire. Herman and Carl looked at their baby-sitter with disinterested eyes.

"Say hello boys," Edna urged.

The ant and cockroach muttered their greetings.

"Hello cuties!" Tiffany pipped up with a clueless giggle. "We are going to have totaliest funest time! I've brought bored games, karaoke and nutritious snacks!"

Edna gave a laugh.

"Oh, Tiffany," she cooed. "You are so sweet. My boys are in the best hands. Goodbye Herman and Carl. I'll call you!"

And Edna ran out the door like the wind itself, leaving Carl, Herman and Tiffany to themselves.

"Look girly-girl," Carl walked up to the teen. "Stay out of my way and you'll keep your hair. Get in my way and I'll tear your lips off and put them on a pig."

"The only reason you are here is because our mother is insecure," Herman told the teen, taking a fighting stance. "So stay quiet and do everything I say."

"Got it?!" both ordered.

The teen girl giggled.

Before their eyes Herman and Carl saw their goofy baby-sitter morphed in front of them. The clueless looking teen transformed into a stunning cat-woman wearing a shadow dress and an evil smile on her face. Both brothers awed.

"Suddenly," Herman began looking to Carl, "having a baby-sitter seems not so bad anymore."

"Heard that bro!" Carl gave his ant brother a high-five.

Herman and Carl zipped up to the cat-lady, tongues hanging out of their heads.

"I am known as Night Prowler," the cat-lady purred, "evil Woo Foo master of the shadow realm."

"Oooh!" Carl swooned over the cat-like woman, thoroughly enjoying the hip high slit on her dress. "What a coincidence! I'm Carl the _evil_ cockroach _wizard_. We were made for eachother my little kitty cat."

Herman smacked Carl out of the way, getting the beautiful cat-lady's attention.

"I am Herman, _evil_ ant _conqueror_," the ant told her. "What do you say we ditch the cockroach wimp and go to _my_ castle for a little… fun? Eh lass?"

The ant raised his eyebrows suggestively. Night Prowler smirked at the _ant_.

"I'm not here to baby-sit a bumbling cockroach wizard and short ant subjugator," Night Prowler clarified.

Carl zipped up to Herman and booted him out of the way with a hip slam.

"Then you're obviously here for _ME_!" the cockroach cheered. "Yes! I will marry you!"

Night Prowler rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here for _that_ either," she stated. "I'm here to conquer this world, and you two are going to do what _I_ say."

She lifted her hand to show black magic in her grasp.

"Or else," Night Prowler added.

Carl and Herman looked at each other before flopping on the floor in a barrel full of giggles.

Night Prowler narrowed her eyes.

"Listen Night Prowler," Carl stood and walked to the evil cat-lady. "A stylish dress and curvy figure will only get you so far in my book."

And the tiny wizard levitated.

"Now I'm going to make you eat those words," Carl threatened, his fists glowing with wizardry.

Night Prowler smirked at the bug.

"As for me my dear," Herman laughed, suddenly obtaining a mace. "You have one more chance to surrender and go on a date with me before I grind you into oblivion."

Night Prowler was still grinning.

"You two can either get out of my way or be utterly humiliated at my hand," she stated. "Last chance."

Now Herman was angered.

"Wrong answer lass," he growled.

Night Prowler raised her hand.

"Magnetize," she voiced, a beam of black energy striking the chandelier above their heads.

And the chandelier became magnetic. Herman made a leap for Night Prowler, but found himself momentarily suspended in mid-air. Then he was sucked to the ceiling by his metal armor and mace.

"Hey!" Herman wriggled, trying to get free. "I can nae move."

Carl was doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, I wish I thought of that sooner," he wiped his eyes free of tears, then turned to Night Prowler and snapped his knuckles. "But now I have to hurt you."

Carl shot two energy spheres at Night Prowler. The dark cat-lady caught them in her fist and crushed them like a saltine cracker.

Before Carl had time to react Night Prowler gained control of his cape. The fabric, under her dark manipulation, swallowed Carl's body and held him in a colorful straight-jacket. With another wave of her hand, Night Prowler summoned two cannons filled with cheese and titanium out of thin air.

"Curse word!" the cockroach exclaimed. "How did you know I was lactose-titanium intolerant?"

"You have one of them faces," Night Prowler returned with a shrug. "I wouldn't move if I was you. Those cannons will go off if you so much as sneeze."

And Night Prowler turned and walked deeper into the castle.

"Hey! This is my house lady!" Carl blasted. "Quit your snooping! It's totally rude!"

"Shut up Carl," Herman growled from the chandelier. "At this point, the lass can do whatever she wants."

Carl seethed. A moment later Night Prowler reappeared with a handful of pearls.

"Your mother has poor taste in clothes," the evil cat-woman voiced. "But I do so love her jewelry."

Herman blinked.

"That's it?" he said. "You pose as a baby-sitter and fight us all for paltry costume pearls?! Evil standards are weaning."

"Those aren't just any pearls you nitwit," Carl growled at his brother. "Those are the Time Pearls. They can move someone forward or backwards in time. Duh! That was evil villain class101 you barbaric loser!"

Night Prowler smirked at the two.

"Please remember to thank your mother for me, you know, for the fifty dollars for the baby-sitting and for the Time Pearls. She's so generous," she grinned.

The dark cat-like entity teleported to parts unknown.

Yin, Master Yo and Yang finally reached Carl's castle. They found the doors open and no evil welcoming party. Things weren't looking quite right even for an evil cockroach wizard with a bad case of sibling rivalry and a nagging mother.

"Hello?" Yin called out as they walked into the empty foyer. "Anyone home?"

They waited for an answer but got nothing.

"This isn't like Carl," Yang observed. "He's usually ranting and saying the word "fabulous" at me."

Just then they heard a sneeze and an incoherent voice in the distance. Master Yo, Yang and Yin followed the sneezing and found themselves in a dinning area.

"Oh, _FINALLY_!" Carl said to the heavens. "I thought you idiots would never come! Get me outta here!"

"And why should we help you?" Yang crossed his arms. "You've tried to _WASTE_ us more than a bazillion times!"

"Well, aren't you a little grudge monkey," Carl huffed, then a blob of green viscous, organic material plopped on his forehead.

The evil cockroach wizard screamed like a little girl.

"THIS IS _SOOO_ GROSS!" Carl shrieked.

Then the three Woo Foo warriors looked to the ceiling.

"As soon- (sneeze) - as I- (sniffle) - get- (SNEEZE) - down from- (sniffle, sneeze) - here- (sneeze, cough, sneeze) - I will tear- (sniffle) - your eyebrows off- (SNEEZE) and put them in a-(sniffle) MEAT GRINDER!!! (SNEEZE)," Herman threatened from the chandelier through his itchy, watery, puffy eyes and running nose.

And another one of Brother Herman's boogers fell from his nose and splashed on Carl's head. The cockroach screamed again.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Carl begged. "I do anything you want! Just for the love of all things bright and beautiful, GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!"

Yin and Master Yo cringed at the pile of snot that accumulated on the evil wizard's head.

"Only if you swear you don't try to waste us," Yang logically stated. "Swear or you get to have the Chinese Snot Torture to look forward to."

"Never!" Carl seethed.

But then another one of his brother's boogers fell between his eyes.

"All right, this is getting old," the cockroach sighed. "Okay! Okay! I swear I will not waste you. So kindly _get the cockroach wizard out from under the booger-makin' ant_!"

Yang shrugged at his sister and master.

"He swore," the blue bunny stated. "I say we get Carl out of there. It's only humane to the cockroach."

Yin looked to Master Yo.

"We should rescue him," the panda told his girl apprentice. "No matter how evil Carl is, he doesn't deserve to get boogy-fied."

"Agreed," Yin answered and with a blast of Woo Foo, "Transfomate!"

The cannons full of cheese and titanium were transformed into a flock of butterflies.

"Thank you Woo Foo fools," Carl stepped out from under his brother's nose. "Another minuet of Herman's stupid panda allergies, I'd totally get my _freak on_."

"Eww!" Yin cringed, diving behind Master Yo. "Slimy booger cockroach!"

Carl then remembered that he was covered in snot.

"Oh yeah," he mused. "Better get presentable."

With a snap of his fingers, the cockroach wizard magically became clean.

"That's _better!_" Carl smiled, now very clean.

"Carl," Master Yo got the wizard's attention, "the Time Pearls! Are they safe?"

Carl cocked an eyebrow at the panda.

"How'd you know the Time Pearls were here?" he questioned.

"Just a hunch," Master Yo rolled his eyes. "And the fact I've seen your dragon lady mother with them around her neck when she and Brother Herman go out for a dinner."

"She _NEVER_ lets me wear her _jewelry_!" Carl blurted out. "Mother _NEVER_ wears her black magic jewelry! Why won't she let _me_?!"

The cockroach's conniption got him a weird look from Yin, Yang and Master Yo.

"All right Carl," Yang said. "You are now creepier to me now than you were five seconds ago."

"Yang quiet!" Master Yo shushed and turned back to Carl. "Back to the Time Pearls. Are they safe?"

"No," Carl returned with an uninterested look in his eyes. "No, they are quite _not_ safe. Some crazy yet smoking hot cat babe incapacitated Herman and I and stole them not too longago. You probably missed her by, oh, say ten minuets."

"**Night Prowler**!" Yang, Yin and Master Yo said in unison.

"Yeah that's her," Carl returned. "She disguised herself as our babysitter and made off with my mother's fifty dollars and Time Pearls. I've been having kinda rough night."

Yang burst out into laughter.

"_YOU_? Carl the evil cockroach wizard and Brother Herman need a _babysitter_?" the blue bunny guffawed. "You're pathetic!"

Now Yin was laughing with her brother.

"No! Children! This is serious," Master Yo said arms in the air. "Night Prowler has _half_ of the Time Pearls. If she figures out where the rest are hidden, she could very well alter reality aswe know it!"

Carl, Yin and Yang raised their eyebrows at the aging panda.

"Is he always this melodramatic?" Carl questioned.

"Not always," Yin returned.

"Yeah, he only gets this way when we run out of milk or if the world is in looming doom," Yang added.

"That's because the world _IS_ in ominous danger of ending!" Master Yo roared. "We have to beat Night Prowler to the punch and get to the rest of the Time Pearls before she does!"

"Fabulous, I'm in," Carl suddenly said.

Yin and Yang looked at the cockroach like he'd just sprouted another head… made of cheese!

"What? The Time Pearls ARE _my_ mother's," Carl said like they were stupid. "I need to get them back so I can use them for _**EVIL**_! _Ah ha ha ha_! Oh and uh, win my mother's love. Thatwould be nice too."

Then they all heard a sneeze from the ceiling.

"Uh hello!" Herman sniffled. "I am-(sneeze) -still up here!"

"We still haven't forgotten the little eyebrows through the meat grinder threat Herman," Yin folded her arms.

"Eh, just leave him up there," Carl grinned waving his hand. "It gives the room some character."

Yin and Yang nodded.

"No!" Master Yo objected. "We need all the help we can get. Transfomate!"

And the panda master de-magnetized the chandelier and Herman fell to the floor.

"Fine, ruin my fun you _fuzzy_ old coot," Carl huffed.

But Herman couldn't do much because of his panda allergies. The small ant conqueror was sniffling and sneezing in a circle, not able to do anything else.

"Foofield," Yin shot a bubble of magic around Herman.

And instantaneously the ant's allergies stopped.

"Ah," Herman stood. "Thanks lass. Now _I will destroy you_!"

"Brother Herman," Master Yo said. "You either behave and help us, or I will plug your nose with so much of my fur, you'll be sneezing into your next life."

Herman cringed.

"Fine," he put his four hands on his hips. "I will go along with your cockamamie scheme. For the vengeance of my mother and because I have no choice."

"Good ant," Master Yo said. "Now let's get going."

"To where exactly?" Yin asked scratching her head.

"Yeah, where are the rest of the Time Pearls hidden?" Yang asked.

Master Yo looked at them with wise yet apprehensive eyes.

"I hid them with the Night Master," the Woo Foo panda master returned.

* * *

As you can tell, this fiction is updated randomly... R&R. Rock the microphone you nasty motherhopers! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Woo hoo! Oh yeah. So, you ask me why I like to play? I gotta get my kicks some way! Gimme ROCK 'N ROLL!

So, I gots some people tellin' me I'm predictable... (Shrugs) Cool. I wouldn't say it was a full-on barbecue flamming, but I feel a little ember under my butt. But CJzilla will live! And I'll keep that in mind when I'm writing.

As I flick away another bomber, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R you high-voltage motherhopers! Flame me, fluff me, it don't matter to me!

AN: You might have noticed that some words have mysteriously "morphed" into each other. Well, apparently Fanfiction Land's format doesn't have a "Tab" setting, thus the spontaneous morphed words. My people are working on the problem.

* * *

The Night Master sat in his chair, his sunburn still throbbing and even more so now that Night Prowler smacked him around with a rat's tail. But other than that, the Lord of the Darkness was feeling very good. It was good to see Night Prowler squirm again, the pleasure of seeing her face go red with fury had been long forgotten. Thankfully Night Master's runner up was always good for a laugh.

But little did he know the rest his evening and day to come would be anything but quiet.

Night Master then felt the presence of more than one intruder. Master Yo, his two students, that mouthy cockroach wizard and Brother Herman the ant conqueror were at his doorstep. The Night Master was curious and allowed them inside his home.

"Stay on your toes everyone," Master Yo warned as they treaded further into the dark master's lair. "There's no knowing what awaits us inside this dark place."

Carl, the evil cockroach wizard was actually enjoying this trek into the evil master's home.

"I dig the Night Master's décor," the cockroach looked around. "The tall shadows, bold use of black on black and foreboding atmosphere. The Night Master has the medieval torturerdown to a T."

Herman was getting sick.

"Carl, kindly _SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE_!!" the Scottish ant ranted. "You are such a fruit cup!"

Carl smirked at his brother.

"Says the ant in the giant magic Woo Foo hamster ball," the wizard chuckled. "You look _positively_ threatening. Just be careful. I don't want you getting stuck in any corners."

The ant conqueror gritted his teeth at his brother and the two insect siblings began another intimidation stare-down.

"Easy you two," Yin stepped between Carl and the Woo Foo bubble Herman was rolling around in. "Don't start the fight. We haven't even found Night Prowler yet."

Herman folded his four arms and turned his back to Carl. The cockroach wizard, feeling victorious, did a happy dance before skipping ahead.

Yang had a death grip on his sword.

"Did you bring the Toilet Brush of Illumination Master Yo?" the blue bunny whispered to his Woo Foo master.

"I wouldn't leave the dojo without it Yang," Master Yo told his student. "It'd be like walking into a shopping mall full of zombies _without_ something blunt to knock the undeadaround."

"Good reasoning," Yang looked over his shoulder.

Finally, the group of crazy acquaintances got to the Night Master's lounge area.

"Whoa," Yang said. "I'm getting déjà vu here."

"Yeah," Yin agreed. "This is where the Night Master tried to blot out the suns with a permanent eclipse. And held us in those tiny cages."

"I know," Yang said solemnly, then he spazzed out. "And the scene of our _greatest_ victory! Seriously, we _smoked_ the Night Master."

"_Shh_!" Master Yo shushed. "We are approaching his living room. Who knows if he's up in arms or not?"

The five of them cautiously opened the large double doors and peeked through them.

"Welcome to my home," they heard the Night Master's voice.

Their eyes trailed after the sound of the Lord of the Darkness's voice. Night Master was sitting calmly on his large, super evil looking chair with a smug look on his face.

"I have to say," he rose from his chair. "I never thought I'd see the day you five would sneak into my lair. _I'm_ the evil one here."

Master Yo, Yin, Herman, Carl and Yang walked into the room.

"Oh, we're not here for a visit your nastiness," Yin sneered at the Lord of the Darkness.

"We are here for the Time Pearls!" Brother Herman blurted out.

"Herman," Yang looked at the ant. "You don't know what you are talking about. Shut up."

Herman grumbled but went quiet.

"So if this is not a visit," Night Master was amused. "Then have you come to entertain me with your childish arguing."

"That and more!" Yang cheered.

Night Master rolled his eyes.

"Are you aware that Night Prowler is here in the light realm?" Master Yo took a step forward.

The Lord of the Darkness grinned.

"Yes," he returned. "I am fully aware of my incompetent rival has waltzed into this realm. She paid me a visit and threw around a few threats. Night Prowler is nothing to be concernedabout."

"Oh yes she is!" Yang blurted out.

"My student is right," Master Yo voiced, narrowing his eyes at the Night Master. "Night Prowler has stolen the Chronologicum and a portion of the Time Pearls."

The Night Master gave a laugh.

"Then she's done something legitimate for a change," he gave an evil chuckle.

"You are too proud to admit it Night Master," Master Yo frowned, "but Night Prowler is a great threat and you know it. With the power of time, she can change reality as we know it."

The Lord of the Darkness then frowned.

"Night Prowler is unorganized and hasty," Night Master stated. "She will self destruct and flee back to the shadow realm."

All of a sudden, Carl screamed and darted up to the Night Master.

"_SO_?!" Carl blasted at the Night Master with the voice of a woman. "_I'm incompetent and self destructive_?!"

Master Yo, Yang, Yin and Herman blinked.

"You sound even more ridiculous than usual Carl," Herman laughed at his brother.

Carl spun around, levitating in the air.

"I'm _NOT_ your bumbling brother you malicious sugar-eater!!" the cockroach barked.

And Carl transformed into Night Prowler. Master Yo, Yin, Yang and Herman gasped.

"I was in disguise!" the evil cat-woman hissed.

"Where's my brother you hair-ball hocking flea bag?!" Brother Herman snarled.

"I knocked the cockroach out and took his place," Night Prowler waved her hand. "He's lying around here somewhere."

Herman seethed.

"Not one of your best disguises Night Prowler," Night Master spoke up.

Night Prowler spun around. To her great displeasure Night Master was smiling at her.

"It was good enough to find the Time Pearls, now wasn't it?" she growled and raised her fists that were glowing with dark evil. "Surrender the Time Pearls Night Master or I will getmedieval on you!"

The Night Master laughed and stood from his chair.

"You really are foolish Night Prowler," he told her, his eyes narrowed. "You really think you can get past me and another Woo Foo master?"

"HEY!" Yin, Yang and Herman barked. "We're here too!"

Night Master rolled his eyes.

"And the other fools," the Lord of the Darkness sighed. "And alone I will send you back to the underworld faster than you can blink."

Night Prowler pursed her lips.

"You'd think that wouldn't you Night Master," she returned, then she smacked his arm.

The Night Master hissed out of pain and flopped back on his chair.

"You are severely weakened," Night Prowler voiced. "There are two knights who know mediocre Woo Foo, a cockroach wizard and ant conqueror who can't work together… AndMaster Yo."

Night Prowler turned to Master Yo and smirked.

"My dear, dear Master Yo," she grinned. "It's been a loooooong time."

"Yes it has Night Prowler," Master Yo narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. "Will you behave this time around?"

Night Prowler smiled at the aged panda.

"Not at all," she answered. "And just because we dated doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

Yang and Yin whipped their heads in their master's direction.

"_**You**_ _and_ Night Prowler?" Yin gasped, hands clapped over her stomach.

"Way to go Master Yo!" Yang cheered.

Master Yo rubbed the back of his neck, smiling uneasily.

"Both of us were young," he rambled. "I was good, she was evil. But the relationship ended when she tried to _KILL_ me!"

"I'm evil, it's what I do," Night Prowler smirked. "Besides, you were the laziest boyfriend I've ever had."

Yin and Yang barfed.

"_What_?!" Night Master roared at Master Yo. "You never told me you and Night Prowler _dated_!"

Master Yo smiled coyly.

"You're my mortal enemy Night Master," the panda shrugged. "There are certain things I _don't_ tell you."

The Night Master fumed and jumped out of his chair.

"_I will make a rug out of your pelt panda_!" the Lord of the Darkness seethed.

Master Yo pointed behind him. The Night Master spun.

"Who's self-destructive now Night Master?" Night Prowler jeered taking the rest of the Time Pearls out from under Night Master's chair cushion.

The Night Master's eyes widened.

"Under your chair cushion?" Night Prowler smiled shaking the Time Pearls at him. "You are so predictable Night Master."

"You will not leave here with those!" Night Master bellowed, shooting a blast of black magic at his rival.

Night Prowler summoned a shield. The Night Master's magic bounced off of the buffer and ricocheted. The black magic struck Master Yo and blasted the panda off of his feet.

"You are weak _Night Master_," Night Prowler smirked. "I shall make a much better Lord of the Darkness."

"Hey!" Yang drew his sword. "That's my master you just blew up!"

The blue bunny dove at Night Prowler, swinging his blade. The cat-woman opened her hand and, formed a gigantic hand out of her black energy. She caught Yang before he could strike her and swung him around. Her aim was dead on. The blue bunny was hurled into the Night Master. In a tangled ball of bunny and bat, the Night Master and Yang fell to the ground.

"Oooh," Night Prowler cringed. "I bet that bunny hurts like heck on your sunburn Night Master!"

"Yang!" Yin cried and summoned her Woo Foo. "Transfomate!"

The pink bunny's magic struck the Night Master's chair and transformed it into a giant flashlight. Light shone on Night Prowler and Yin expected the dark entity to scream in pain, but the cat-woman did nothing but smirk.

"SPF 3,000 sunscreen. Expensive, but totally worth it," Night Prowler smirked. "Nice try bunny."

The evil cat-lady shot a beam of dark magic at Yin's feet. A pair of evil and ugly Ducky shoes appeared on the pink bunny's feet. With an otherworldly power, the shoes started running… with Yin's feet inside them!

"You go girl," Night Prowler cheered. "And don't come back!"

"Help!" Yin cried, racing around the Night Master's house.

Night Prowler gave a laugh.

Then, when the dark cat-lady least expected it, Brother Herman charged and flattened her on the floor with his Woo Foo bubble.

"This is for-!" Herman growled bouncing up and down on Night Prowler, "for my brother! You nasty litter licker!"

"_Yes_!" came a voice from the original Carl the evil cockroach wizard. "Hit her hard one time for me!"

Herman spun around.

"_Carl_! You're alive!" the ant conqueror cheered.

The cockroach levitated to his brother.

"Yes, yes I am," Carl folded his arms. "She snuck up behind me and thrashed me with a _board_! I bit my _cheek_!! Do you know how much that _hurts_?"

"Then I will stomp on her without courtesy," Herman declared.

Night Prowler used her dark powers to slip out from under the bubble of Woo Foo energy.

"Don't count on it," the cat-lady hissed. "Sugar eater."

And she kicked Herman's bubble like a soccer ball. The tiny tyrant shot across the room and beaned Yang as he got to his feet.

"You are the most aggressive cat I've ever met," Carl told Night Prowler, shooting an orb of wizardry magic at her.

Night Prowler dodged Carl's attack and grabbed the cockroach out of the air.

"I have to be to reclaim what is rightfully _mine_!" Night Prowler snarled squeezing the small bug in her grasp.

And with that she threw Carl across the room.

"Night Prowler!" Night Prowler heard her name.

The black villainess turned to who was addressing her. There was Night Master. He was on his feet but radiated sunburn pain as slowly made his way over to her.

"That is enough," Night Master firmly voiced.

Night Prowler scowled.

"Stop before you incur my wrath," Night Master added.

The cat-lady seethed.

"Well, you totally _deserve_ my wrath you bat-fink!" Night Prowler spat.

The Night Master sighed.

"You are still mad with me ignoring your feelings aren't you?" the Lord of the Darkness halfheartedly asked.

Night Prowler stopped. Here comes a portion of a BIG mess.

"I did forget about that, but now that you so kindly brought that up," the cat-lady fumed, "I'm going to make your life extra miserable you _nasty, cold-hearted big nose_!"

Night Prowler punched Night Master before she levitated into the air.

The evil cat-lady waved her hand and the Chronologicum and the Time Pearls appeared before her. Night Prowler's eyes glowed red with pure anger and power as she wrapped the Time Pearls around the Chronologicum.

"**Chronologicum hear my call**," Night Prowler began, using her black magic on the time device.

"_No_!" Master Yo got to his feet.

The panda Woo Foo master shot a blast of energy as a last attempt to stop the evil entity. No good! Master Yo's energy shot just bounced off a dark shield surrounding Night Prowler.

"**Take me back before the eyes of all**," Night Prowler continued, the Chronologicum began to glow with dark power.

"_Carl, Night Master, Yin_!" Master Yo called out, getting everyone's attention. "FOOFIELD! _NOW_!!"

Master Yo, using all his strength summoned a large shield around all of them. Yin, keeping her feet and the evil shoes off the ground by holding onto a table, obeyed her master's order. The pink bunny gave her magic powers and the Foofield became bigger. Night Master zipped into the Foofield and lent his dark energy, as did Carl.

"Everyone in!!" Master Yo shouted.

"Trasfomate!" Yin shot a beam of Woo Foo to dissolve the evil shoes on her feet; she dove under the magic dome.

"Herman! Blue bunny!" Carl strained to keep up the force-field. "Get in here!"

Yang rolled Herman under the Foofield. Not a moment too soon.

"**Take me back in time**," Night Prowler finished her chant. "**So that the power of darkness**… _**shall be MINE**_!"

With an evil cackle and a flash of mind-numbing light, Night Prowler flew back in time.

* * *

Have you guys seen the new Yin Yang Yo episode? It just aired. Pretty good. My brother hates the quote: "crude humor". At first I thought the words like "suck", "nuts" and "weiner" were pretty hard-core for a _Disney_ piece. Thank the higher power, SOMEONE had the guts to pull it off. I was getting pretty tired of the "Kim Possible" over-kill dialog in EVERY Disney show. Finally, a Disney show that is not for the whole family!

R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up baby! Sweet! Greetings to all my fellow happy-go-lucky crazy motherhopers keeping Fanfiction Land crazy and happy-go-lucky! I promised hannahmontanafan123 a new chapter and here it is. And thanks to all those Fanfiction Land motherhopers that read and/or reviewed!

As I tip over yet another skyscraper, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Flame, fluff... you know... Enjoy.

* * *

Between the blinding light, the feeling that up was down and their reality changing around them, our little group of six strained to keep up their shield. After an intense moment of reality and time changing forces, the impact of pressures eased. Everyone opened their eyes.

"Whoa!" Yang blinked, and then rubbed his eyes to see if it was true.

"Would you believe it?" Yin awed.

"Incredible," Master Yo gasped.

"Never have I seen anything like this," Brother Herman said in wonderment.

"Holy Pandora's Box!" Carl exclaimed.

"My lair!" Night Master bellowed. "It's gone!"

The Night Master's lair was gone. The landscape was open, showing a barren landscape covered in an icy blanket of darkness. A red pigment lit the sky over where the town once was. Under the crimson sky, however, was a towering castle whose towers seemed to slice the heavens.

"We're not in Kansas anymore it appears," Carl pipped up.

"Brother," Herman said through his teeth. "How many times have told you never to say that phrase _ever again_?"

"Oh yeah?" Carl defiantly stuck his nose up at his brother. "Well, it just slipped out. Sue me."

The ant gave a growl and pounced on his brother, throwing his four fists at him.

"The cockroach has a point," the Night Master absolutely growled. "This is not the present-day we were just in. Night Prowler has _succeeded_ in attaining the power of the Lord of Darkness."

The Foofield dissipated, but outlines of Woo Foo energy remained around everyone.

"These shields are for our protection," Master Yo informed them. "Who knows how Night Prowler affected us? Who knows if some of us are even alive? But these will ensure we stay the way we are meant to be."

Then Carl, Master Yo, Night Master and Yin faltered.

"That is," the panda Woo Foo master added. "If we four stay in tune. It is of greatest importance that we keep our energy focused or we will be defenseless to the fate of this reality."

"Got it," Yin gave a thumbs up.

"Just as long as we're alive," Carl huffed.

Night Master rolled his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked. "As long as Night Prowler is in charge, this reality _sucks_."

"The blue bunny is right," Herman shrugged. "How can we get things back to normal?"

Night Master looked at Master Yo.

"We need to dethrone Night Prowler," he gravely hissed. "The fate of the universe is at stake."

"How's that?" Yin asked. "How is the universe's fate any better when you had the power of darkness as opposed to Night Prowler?"

Night Master narrowed his eyes and everyone could see fear on his face.

"I know Night Prowler," he answered. "She is impulsive and shortsighted. She will use such power like a child with a new toy, not thinking of the after-effects. Even though she is a dark master, Night Prowler lacks discipline. Unbridled use of the power of the Lord of the Darkness can lead to the universe unraveling."

"Oh, and like _YOU_ were any better with the power of darkness," Carl crossed his arms at Night Master.

Master Yo narrowed his eyes at the cockroach wizard.

"Was the universe in danger of unraveling when Night Master had the power of the Lord of the Darkness, Carl?" the panda asked like the cockroach was oblivious. "It's better for the universe for Night Master to have control of the powers of darkness."

"Master Yo has a point. I know what these powers can do," Night Master spoke up. "I know what they can create and what they can destroy. Without balance of both darkness and light, there is only madness. Nothing can exist with such insanity, including the universe."

"And it clearly looks like the universe is outta wack," Yang pipped up, looking to the giant castle in the distance. "Just look at this place!"

Objects around them like rocks and the occasional tree showed that unreality was swallowing up time and space. Once solid objects were becoming translucent as they lost their hold on reality. Yang ran his hand through the silhouette of what was once a rock

"Yep, this looks bad," the blue bunny concluded.

"We don't have much time," Master Yo voiced.

"Yeah, _WHAT GAVE IT AWAY_?!" Carl blurted out.

"The gradually fading reality Carl, duh," Yang answered, oblivious to the sarcasm of the cockroach wizard. "I knew you were a complete lunatic, I didn't know you were blind too."

Carl rolled his eyes.

"Sarcastic cockroach alert!" the cockroach wizard barked at Yang. "Set your brain to _THINK_!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yang waved off Carl, still not noticing the insult. "When you get done ranting, we'll be at the castle."

And the six of them started for the castle.

Indeed this was once their town, but now with this alternate reality, the city looked like a deserted war zone.

"This looks bad," Yin voiced. "Our dojo's _gone_!"

It was true. On the outskirts of town where Master Yo's Woo Foo dojo had been, was now a smoldering crater of wreckage.

"Not gone, _decimated_ Yin," Yang corrected. "Look at this! It's like some sort of fiery inferno wiped out our home."

Carl groaned.

"Forget about your wreck of a pitiable dojo fools!" the cockroach wizard barked. "Look at the town! It looks like a cursed bomb hit here!"

"I have to say, the town looks even bleaker than the time I conquered it so many years ago," Brother Herman voiced in wonder. "I'm impressed."

"You didn't even conquer our town ant," Master Yo narrowed his eyes at Herman. "I stopped you before you could plant your flag in the dirt."

Herman laughed.

"But the terror I inflicted before I began sneezing, was glorious!" the ant conqueror smiled. "However, I will admit, not as glorious as the scene before us."

"Enough!" Night Master hissed, at this point seething mad. "We must knock Night Prowler off of her throne and let me get back to my life."

Yang and Carl gave a chuckle.

"I believe Night Master woke up on the wrong side of the casket," Yang snickered.

Then Yang, Yin, Carl, and Herman burst out into laughter. Night Master narrowed his black eyes.

"Remaining in this twisted reality ruled by my greatest headache is an indignity that I can barely stomach," Night Master snarled, then made a fist at the four laughing at him. "If any of you hyenas want to see another birthday, you will… _shut_… _up_ NOW!"

With that Yin, Carl, Yang and Herman's mouths snapped shut.

Night Master growled and turned his back on the four. If there was another blow to Night Master's dignity, something is going to bleed. Upon turning his gaze to in front of him, Night Master met the scolding glare of his archnemesis.

"This is really a domino effect Night Master," Master Yo told Night Master with his eyebrow up in the air. "You recall what lead up to this?"

Night Master narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"This is no fault of mine _panda_!" Night Master spat. "Night Prowler is a vengeful mess of jealousy, spite and hate. This is her problem, not _mine_."

Master Yo rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you'd apologized," the panda Woo Foo master added, "Night Prowler wouldn't be such a grudge monkey."

"Heh. Apologize for what?" Yang asked.

Master Yo turned to the dark Woo Foo master with a smirk. Night Master did nothing but narrow his eyes.

"Night Master and Night Prowler were friends before they started this stupid competition," Master Yo sighed, "it was the standard "I'm-better-that-you-no-you're-not-so-prove-it". You two were so hardheaded that after the trash talking ended, then came the pranks, fights and finally the ultimate quest to prove who was better."

Night Master smirked.

"But I did prove I am better than her," he laughed. "She should just accept defeat."

"She's kinda made it clear she doesn't," Carl voiced, looking at his nails.

Night Master growled.

"What am I supposed to say?!" he snarled. ""I'm sorry I'm better than you"?"

Master Yo rolled his eyes.

"You clearly hurt Night Prowler's feelings!" the panda blurted out. "Say something to make amends! Duh!"

"Over my dead body," Night Master folded his arms defiantly.

Boom! The earth shook.

"That may come sooner than you think Night Master," Yin gasped. "Look!"

Before them stood a towering robot that looked strangely familiar to a certain _smaller_ toy robot.

"_No civilians out before dark_!" the robot commanded with the voice of the familiar toy robot. "_Return to your homes or face the wrath of Night Prowler's Giant Robot General: Zarnot_!"

They blinked.

"ZARNOT?!" Yang laughed. "I can't believe it! Zarnot!"

"_Mocking me is not the best course of action_ _fool_!" Giant Zarnot fumed. "_Last chance city dwellers. Return to your homes or I shall smite y_ou!"

Yang laughed.

"Yeah," he turned to Yin, "Zarnot is _still_ not threatening even when he's ten times taller."

"_I will give you another last chance civilians_!" Zarnot said. "_Go home or I will_-"

"Yeah, yeah Barbie girl," Yang taunted waving his hand at the robot. "Step aside or I will be forced tear out your nuts! …Oh and uh, your bolts too!"

"_That's it_!" Zarnot pointing his arm at the group and a giant gun popped out of his casing. "_Prepare to be atomized idiot_!"

The phaser gun on Zarnot's arm began to glow and make a funny noise.

"Yangarang!" Yang shouted, transforming his sword into his boomerang.

The blue bunny threw his weapon. The Yangarang flew with deadly accuracy and sliced off Zarnot's atomizing gun.

"_What_?!" Zarnot hissed in amazement. "_You have weapons? I shall add illegal arms to your long list of infractions you insolent furball_!"

"Add this!" Yang spat.

The blue bunny jumped in the air, swinging his sword. Yang knocked off Zarnot's arm, and since he was a toy, it was not so gory. With another few simple strikes, Yang snapped off Zarnot's remaining arm and legs.

"_You are SO going to get it now punk_!" Zarnot blasted, now just a limbless nub.

Yang stood in front of the defeated robot.

"I don't think so Zarnot," the blue bunny patted Zarnot on the head. "The only thing you could do is fall on me. You sinister robot!"

Yang was on the ground in a stitching fit of laughter.

"_You will regret mocking me, slicing my limbs off and you will TOTALLY regret underestimating me_!" Zarnot snarled.

Suddenly Zarnot sprouted arms and legs, and a BIGGER gun! The robot snatched Yang, who was still laughing on the ground.

"_Go boom rabbit_!" Zarnot hissed, setting the barrel of his BIGGER gun on Yang's head.

"Transfomate!" Yin cried, shooting a blast of Woo Foo energy at Zarnot's gun.

The robot's gun transformed into harmless flowers.

"_What_?!" Zarnot gasped. "_Woo Foo?! But such magical and mighty arts are forbidden! How did you_-?"

Before the robot could finish, Master Yo blasted a beam of energy at Zarnot's fist. It was enough to blast Zarnot's hand off of his arm. Yang fell to the ground, but not before Yin caught him with a bubble of Woo Foo.

"_Ahh! **MY HAND**_!" Zarnot shrieked, then, another hand took it's place. "_Oh, never mind_."

"Forget about your hand you puny robot," Night Master stepped forward. "That will be the least of your problems."

Night Master opened his hand and a ball of dark Woo Foo formed on his palm. When Zarnot's eyes came to the Night Master, he gasped.

"_The Night Master_?!" the robot blurted out. "_What are you doing outside of the dungeon_?!"

Everyone blinked.

"Eh heh, heh," Carl chuckled uneasily. "Looks like in this reality, the Night Master's dungeon meat!"

Zarnot's eyes came to the cockroach wizard.

"_Jester Carl_?" the robot blinked. "_What are you doing outside the castle. Mistress Night Prowler will be bored without you_!"

Herman laughed much to the displeasure of his cockroach brother.

"Jester!" he snorted out of laughter. "You're a clown brother! A _CLOWN_!"

"Shut up Herman," Carl hissed.

"_And Brother Herman_?" Zarnot blinked. "_You're supposed to be training new recruits in the fight against the Rebellion. What are you doing outside the palace training area_?"

Now it was Carl's turn to laugh.

"And you are a mindless lackey for the evil hairball!" Carl guffawed, pointing at his brother.

Herman seethed and smacked his brother upside the head.

"And me?" Master Yo stepped up. "What am I doing right now?"

Zarnot growled at the panda.

"_Well, well if it isn't the Rebel leader against the gloriously dark reign of Mistress Night Prowler_," Zarnot made a fist. "_With your many attempts to take her majesty off of her throne, you've only met with failure you moldy sack of panda whiskers_!"

Yin and Yang laughed. Master Yo growled.

"TRANSFOMATE!" the panda snarled.

Master Yo's beam of energy hit Zarnot dead on. The robot shrunk to the size everyone's used to seeing him.

"_Ah! You shrunk me_!" Zarnot blasted, now only six inches high. "_THAT'S IT_!"

A laser gun popped out of Zarnot's chest plating. When the beam struck their bodies, their energy was sucked out. Master Yo, Night Master, Herman, Yin, Yang and Carl fell to the ground, unconscious.

"_Now you felons will pay the price for your crimes_," Zarnot hissed moving his wrist in front of his face.

A small screen popped out of his wrist.

"_Zarnot to Mistress Night Prowler_," the robot said.

Then Night Prowler's face appeared on the screen.

"What is it Zarnot?" she growled. "This better be good."

"_Indeed milady_," Zarnot bowed. "_I have apprehended six riff-raff here, two being the Night Master and Master Yo_."

Night Prowler's eyes went wide.

"Night Master? And Master Yo?" the kitty tyrant questioned, almost gasping. "How did they escape the dungeon?"

That deadly look the evil mistress gave the toy robot made him almost mess his pants.

"_W-w-well I'm not sure milady_," Zarnot gulped. "_Perhaps Brother Herman would have the answer… but I have them under control now_."

Night Prowler gave Zarnot another death glare.

"I want those six prisoners Zarnot," she hissed. "Bring them all to me or it will be your little plastic head."

Zarnot jumped.

"_Rest assured your nastiness_," he bowed. "_They are practically in your hands_."

Night Prowler rolled her eyes.

"Then jump to it," she hissed. "I want them before the top of the hour. Night Prowler out."

And instantly Zarnot was scooping up Carl, Yin, Night Master, Herman, Master Yo and Yang in order to carry them all back to Night Prowler's fortress.

* * *

R&R you sweet motherhopers! Long live rock n' roll! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola motherhopers! I'm bringing you another chappy! Sorry it took so long, oh well, **read it**!

As I fight off other Fanfiction Land monsters, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Flame... Fluff... You know how I do.

* * *

Back at her castle Night Prowler had just shut off her communication with Zarnot. Sitting back in her large throne chair, she sighed. So, Night Master had managed to skip her little reality change. No doubt he'd returned to steal the Lord of Darkness title from her.

"So the day has finally come," she whispered to herself. "The day I was warned about. Night Master has shown himself and in doing so, has taken the first step."

Night Prowler smirked.

"Let the games begin," she giggled.

Now, there was nothing to do but wait for her arch-foe to be delivered to her.

"What's the problem my evil mistress?" Night Prowler heard someone say next to her.

Night Prowler looked up into the big green eyes of her court jester, Carl the cockroach.

"The day of reckoning has finally arrived Carl," the dark oppressor stood from her throne.

Carl gasped.

"Then shall I ready my brother and his troops?" he asked, bowing. "Shall I send Saranoia and Yuck as well?"

Night Prowler smiled and placed a hand on the little cockroach's head, running her fingers through the bells on his jester hat.

"Let it be done Carl," she agreed. "And tell them to be loaded for a fight."

"With pleasure your maliciousness," Carl bowed and ran off with the sound of jingling bells.

Yang, Yin, Carl, Master Yo, Herman and Night Master opened their eyes to find pitch black darkness all around.

"Are we dead?" Master Yo asked.

"No way!" Carl said. "Don't dead people see some sort of light? Anyway if I happen to see a light _I'M NOT GOING INTO IT_!"

"Aaaah!" Herman cried. "The dark! I _hate_ the dark!"

"Ick!" Yin screeched. "Get off me _ant_!"

"I'm not touching the pink lass," Herman returned.

"Then… who's touching me?" Yin asked.

"Sorry Yin," Yang said. "I was trying to do this."

"Ow!" Carl snarled. "That's my cape! You're choking me whoever you are!"

"I meant to do _that_," Yang laughed at the cockroach.

"All right," Carl growled. "You asked for it!"

And the cockroach swung a fist and hit someone, though, not Yang.

"You slimy little cockroach!" Night Master gnarled. "You hit me!"

The sound of a punch landing.

"I'm sorry!" Carl whined. "I didn't mean to hit you… Wait… how'd you know I hit you?"

"I have excellent night vision," Night Master returned. "The cockroach touched the girl bunny, the boy bunny yanked on the cockroach's cape and now the girl bunny is holding my hand."

Yin gave a shriek and dropped Night Master's hand that she assumed was Master Yo's.

"LIGHT PLEASE!" Yin cried. "I WANT A LIGHT NOW OR I WILL NOT STOP YELLING! NOT UNTIL I GET A LIGHT!"

"Did you say light or life?" Yang asked his sister.

"Light Yang," Yin replied. "LIGHT NOOOOWWW! RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! _**RIGHT NOW**_!"

Thanks to Yin's little yelly fit, there were sounds of a person's footfalls on the cold floor. A light switch was flicked on. It took a moment for everyone's eyes to adjust to the new light.

"Oh… my… barf!" Yin flinched.

There, sitting atop her oversized throne with a smug look on her mug, was Night Prowler.

"_Night Prowler_," the Night Master hissed, getting to his feet.

The evil cat-woman dipped her head back and gave a loud evil laugh.

"Ah, Night Master," Night Prowler cooed sarcastically. "It's a pain seeing you again. I thought for sure you'd rotten in the dungeon by now. But, I have to say, you look quite good for being locked up for over two millennia."

Yang, Yin, Master Yo, Carl and Herman gagged.

"Hearing that come from her brain… disturbs me," Yang pointed to Night Prowler.

"_I_ have not been locked up at all _Night Prowler_," Night Master narrowed his black eyes at his rival. "It sickens me to be in your twisted reality!"

Night Prowler crossed her legs and passed her competitor a quizzical look.

"I've been expecting you for over two hundred years," the evil cat tyrant set a hand on her knee. "I was told by myself, yeah. You see about two hundred years ago, while I was seeking a Woo Foo object in the light realm, I got a visit by myself."

Night Prowler giggled.

"She, I mean I, traveled back in time and gave me a helpful hint on how to ensure Night Master wouldn't steal my title," she added.

"I didn't steal the power of darkness Night Prowler!" Night Master blasted.

Night Prowler waved her hand.

"You keep telling yourself that Night Master," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, back to my story. Instead of seeking the Book of Evil, I snatched the Toilet Brush of Illumination. Night Master barely knew what hit him and I made it back to the night realm, thus getting the title as the Lord of the Darkness."

The evil cat-lady laughed.

"Then you know that this is not true reality Night Prowler," Master Yo got to his feet.

Nigh Prowler blinked at the panda.

"So you all are from that alternate reality?" the cat-lady mistress questioned. "I merely expected Night Master to be smart and enraged enough to pull that off. I wasn't expecting Master Yo, my court jester and my mind-controlled army general. And those other two… bunnies."

"HEY!" Herman, Yang, Yin and Carl barked together.

"I am nae your army general you flea-bitten litter licker!" Herman blasted.

"And we are very significant to this journey!" Yin and Yang declared.

"And I am so _NOT_ your clown… dang!" Carl began then stopped. "Does she look hotter now that she's the world's oppressor or is that just me?"

Night Prowler smirked at the cockroach.

"Oh it's not just you Carl," she replied. "The power of the Lord of the Darkness has given absolute control of the world."

She opened her paw to expose her long claws glowing with dark energy.

"And I mean _everything_," Night Prowler smiled. "Since I am the Mistress of the Darkness and have all the powers of the underworld, I manipulated certain events to my benefit. Including predictions."

That was bad.

Night Prowler's smile intensified.

""They shall come from a far in blue and in pink, more skilled than a great evil would think"," Night Prowler quoted. "Yeah, I know that little prefigure and of the ones who are destined to take me down. I out lawed Woo Foo, threw Master Yo the only Master of Woo Foo in the dungeon and thus the blue and the pink were never trained to defeat me."

Master Yo gasped.

"Oh yeah?" Yang challenged, standing. "Well sorry to pop you evil bubble you nasty kitty baddie! But Yin and me are the blue and pink from far away! And the blue says: You are going down!"

Night Prowler blinked at the blue bunny.

"We beat Night Master when he was the Lord of Darkness!" Yin blasted. "And we will do the same to you, you nasty piece of work!"

Night Prowler craned her head in Night Master's direction.

"And to think I conquered the world, whipped Woo Foo and all who practice it off the map," Night Prowler gave a villainess smile. "And I've banned all fun things that nourish independent thought! Such as mini-golf, video games, all Two-ni-corn merchandise and television."

Night Prowler cackled. Yang and Yin froze, mouths agape with a look on their faces like Night Prowler had just yanked out their hearts, threw their organs to the floor and stomped on them.

"I've done everything you've _failed_ to do Night Master," Night Prowler gave an enormous toothy smile. "_Who's weak and inferior now_?!"

The evil tyrant was laughing so hard that she was doubled over in her chair. The Night Master fumed. But before he could shoot back an insult, Master Yo stopped him.

"What about "apologizing" _don't you get_?!" the panda barked.

Too bad Night Master was too angry to even reply to Master Yo. With that the master of darkness snapped the energy bands from around his body.

"You are secondary to me and you always will be Night Prowler!" Night Master seethed at the evil cat-lady. "I will yank you off of that throne and knock that little crown off of your little head _without_ the powers of the darkness."

Master Yo slapped his forehead.

"Brilliant Night Master," the panda hissed. "You are so insensitive."

Night Prowler quietly looked at Night Master and then slowly stood.

"I… highly… doubt… that Night Master," Night Prowler clinched her teeth.

"You better believe it sister!" Yang blasted at the cat-dictator, his hands lighting up with fire. "This is for _VIDEO GAMES_!"

"And you shall pay for getting _rid of the joy Two-ni-corns bring to the world_!" Yin snarled, her hands glowing brightly with magic.

The two Woo Foo knights roared.

"LET'S THROW THAT LITTER LICKER OFF OF HER THRONE!" Yin and Yang both seethed.

Night Prowler cocked one of her eyebrows at the brother and sister duo.

"I see my other visitors will need someone to play with," the cat lady tyrant's eyes were wide. "Carl."

With the sound of jingling bells a very familiar cockroach was seen.

"Yes, my magnificent dictator of our souls!" then another Carl zipped up to Night Prowler and did a bow in front of her. "What is it that you require?"

The real Carl blinked.

"Who… is… _THAT_?" the evil cockroach wizard pointed to what looked like himself.

Night Prowler smirked and put her hand on top of the other Carl's head.

"This is you Carl," she returned. "Don't you recognize yourself?"

The cockroach wizard's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Look Carl!" Herman jeered, pointing at his alternate self. "C to L to the O to W to the N! What's that spell? CLOWN! That's hilarious!"

"That can't be me!" Carl objected. "I wouldn't be caught dead with _that_ hat!"

"But I love my hat!" Jester Carl pouted. "It makes my glorious Night Prowler laugh!"

Yes, it was a jester's hat with little bells and stupid colors.

"In all truth," Night Prowler was patting jester Carl's head, "you would be dead if you weren't wearing the hat. But you entertained me so I designated you as my royal dofus."

Herman was now on his back laughing his guts out.

"But my Carl is more powerful than you might think," Night Prowler stated, and then turned to the cockroach. "Please call everyone Carl. We're going to have a little party."

Jester Carl bowed again.

"As you wish milady," he returned.

Then the cockroach spread both hands to the sky. Brilliant beams of red power shot out of jester Carl's hands. The beams struck the floor and teleported Night Prowler's fighting forces.

"Whoa!" Yang blurted out.

Standing there were four very evil looking people.

"Saranoia!" Yin gasped, pointing to the lovable feminist who was grinning maliciously.

"Yuck!" Master Yo narrowed his eyes at the green bunny with the jagged teeth.

"And the goofy shrunken robot who is clearly overcompensating for something," Carl stated giving Zarnot a disinterested stare.

"_HEY_!" Zarnot blasted.

"… And… me?" Herman wondered looking into his own eyes.

There stood four enemies, a force that was to be reckoned with.

"Please entertain our guests Carl," Night Prowler patted jester Carl's head. "But leave Night Master to me."

"It will be a pleasure milady. Wee!" Carl bowed and then jumped to the floor. "ATTACK!"

Saranoia, Yuck, Zarnot, alt Carl and alternate Brother Herman lunged at the five.

* * *

R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Rock on! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Motherhopers! Here's another super long chapter for you "In the Dark" hungry FanFiction Land surfers. This is the battle to end all battles! Woo!

As I bite down on another tanker full of grape soda, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Flame and or Fluff! I DARE YOU ALL!

* * *

"Whoa!" Yuck laughed at Yang. "Nice pajamas lady!"

"Can it Yuck!" Yang growled, flipping his bamboo sword out. "I'm gonna kick your _butt_!"

Yuck cackled again.

"I'd like to see you try," the green bunny jeered, his fists lighting up with snot colored magic. "Chew on this pinhead!"

And Yuck shot a fireball at Yang. The blue bunny jumped out of the way and the green bunny was peeling his fist out of the floor.

Just a step away…

Yin was staring down Saranoia who had an eye-patch over her left eye and a dark purple dress.

"Saranoia," Yin narrowed her eyes at the evil witch. "You're Night Prowler's henchman? You are nuttier than I thought."

Saranoia laughed.

"I'm always willing to help out a fellow woman in need," the lovable, if not a little crazy feminist swatted her hand. "Even though she did brain wash me into being her mindlessservant and makes me wear this totally dark outfit! _AND I AM NOT NUTTY_!"

There was a random sound from a coo-coo clock.

"Why does that always happen when I talk?" Saranoia asked looking over her shoulders.

"It's the universe telling you that you're a screwy nut case," Yin told her and fired a blue orb of very painful magic.

Meantime, not too far away, Herman was sizing up his opponent or… his alternate self.

"Surrender and there will be less pain for you!" Herman blasted at the eerily silent dark self. "I'll kick your pansy butt!"

Dressed in a blood red armor, his conqueror mask pulled down over his face, dark reality Brother Herman gave an evil chuckle. The little ant stepped forebodingly toward Herman.

"So," alternate reality Brother Herman snapped his knuckles as he flipped his mask off of his face. "I'm a pansy?"

Herman cringed, seeing that his dark alternate self had terribly scarred face.

"You may want to say that differently," the alternate ant conqueror glowered, an unnatural red glow in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'll kill you any less painfully."

Brother Herman gave a laugh and folded his arms.

"I will nae rephrase that you stunted microscopic idiot," Herman returned defiantly. "So bend over and take your spanking like a pansy!"

His dark alternate self gave another chuckle that was confident yet so scary OUR Herman gulped.

"I'll take extreme pleasure in tearing your arms off one… by… one," alternate Brother Herman growled.

And a stone's throw away…

"How's it feel to be totally short Zarnot?" Master Yo laughed as he and the six-inch-high robot circled each other.

The robot growled.

"_You shall perish at my hands, **bear**_!" Zarnot shot back.

That got Master Yo angry.

"Oh yeah?!" the panda Woo Foo master returned. "Well, your mother is a Giggle Meal toy from MacBamboo King!"

Zarnot gasped.

"_Low blow! But two can play at that game_!" the robot snarled. "_You are the oldest and smelliest panda I know! When you go to thebeach, cats try to bury you in the sand! HA! How you like those apples_?"

"You are so short you can see your feet on your driver's license photo!" Master Yo retorted.

"_Oh yeah_?" Zarnot growled. "_You are so old, you owe Kraggler a quarter_!"

The robot's statement was true, but it got Master Yo strangely irate.

"You are so lame, even a dog will not waste its saliva to chew on you!" the panda master replied.

"_You are a professional butt itcher_!" Zarnot continued.

"You don't have enough brain power to toast a crouton!" Master Yo fired back.

"_Your father was a dust bunny_!" Zarnot returned.

"Toy Store reject!"

"_Moldy sofa potato_!"

"Plastic pellets for brains!"

"_Ancient… old guy_!"

"Shorty!"

"_Do-do brain_!"

And if you take a few steps to the side and turn around…

"Oh my gosh I can't believe this," Carl expressed to his alternate self. "You're Night Prowler's right hand cockroach? I'm impressed."

Alternate Carl nodded.

"Yeah," looking back at Night Prowler as she and Night Master circled each other. "She's so deliciously evil. You know she even cured me of my irrational kissing up to mother?"

Carl gasped.

"And how pray tell did she do that?" the evil cockroach wizard questioned.

Dark reality Carl laughed.

"Oh, it's simple really," he answered. "Night Prowler is much scarier than mother… and more powerful. I moved out of my castle and live here. I've never been happier!"

Carl paused.

"Maybe I should try… moving out," he thought out loud.

"It's a good investment," alternate Carl told himself. "Well, not that I got _that_ out of the way… Prepare for pain!"

Carl the evil cockroach jester clapped his hands, shooting dark magic at Carl the evil cockroach wizard.

Move to the right… a little more… little more… STOP!

"You're such a sore loser Night Master!" Night Prowler grinned as she and her rival had an intimidating stare-down.

"You stole my rightful title Night Prowler!" Night Master sneered. "And you've done a fine job of rending the fabric of reality! You never knew how to control your dark powers! That is why I was deemed worthy to be the Lord of the Darkness!"

"Liar!" Night Prowler snarled, shooting a blast of dark lightning at Night Master. "I am in full control of everything!"

Dodging her showy attack, the Night Master rode on the shadows until he was behind her.

"You're pig-headed and blind!" the dark bat accused, putting Night Prowler in a half-nelson. "Look around you Night Prowler! Reality is falling apart because of your misuse of your dark powers!"

Night Master and Night Prowler wrestled each other, until Night Prowler threw the Night Master off of her. The Night Master righted and charged a blast of dark energy. He let it fly. Night Prowler caught his dark orb in her hand and absorbed his attack.

"You are a joke!" Night Prowler growled. "Even as the Lord of Darkness, you were defeated! _I_ have not been defeated! I make a much better Lord of Darkness!"

Pointing her finger at her rival, the dark cat let go of another dark lightning blast. In a fluid movement, Night Master avoided her attack and zipped into her face.

"_No_ you are not!" Night Master snarled, locking hands with Night Prowler. "Surrender the Lord of Darkness to me and save reality!"

The air around he two dark creatures lit a blood-red aura.

"NEVER!" Night Prowler fired back.

The clash of the two powerful beings sent a shock wave of black energy that bowled everyone over.

"Whoa!" Yang held his head as he got to his feet. "What was that?"

Then above all, there was a huge otherworldly tear heard. Looking up, everyone saw that a rift in reality cut through the ceiling. Seconds after, a wind tunnel began sucking up anything not bolted down.

"Look at that!" Yin cried out after blasting Saranoia on her butt.

"Master Yo!" Yang called out, using his Woo Foo weapon to block Yuck's attacks. "What's going on?!"

The age panda knew all to well what was going on.

"NIGHT MASTER!" Master Yo hollered over to the black magic bat.

As if on cue, the Night Master came skidding to a stop at Master Yo's feet.

"_What_?!" Night Master snarled.

"Reality is getting weaker!" the panda flailed his arms in the air. "Stop fighting with Night Prowler and get this over with!"

"No!" Night Master stood and glared at his arch-nemesis. "You are out of your mind!"

And he dove back into his fight with Night Prowler. Master Yo slapped his forehead. With each blast of dark magic Night Prowler was using up, the more reality unraveled. Still the rip in reality did little to stop the fighting around them.

"There's no way you girly suckers can win!" Yuck cackled, shooting a blast of Woo Foo at Yang.

Dodging it and dropping back down to earth, Yang landed next to his sister.

"Yuck's got some pretty powerful moves Yin," Yang voiced in concern as he and his sister stood back to back.

"That's bad," Yin gulped. "You wanna trade bad guys? Saranoia's pretty easy."

"Fine, but first… shall we?" Yang smiled at his sister.

"Gladly," Yin smiled back.

"FIRENADO!" they both cried.

And, spinning in a circle their arms locked together, Yin and Yang created a flaming vortex of extreme heat. It went spinning and weaved around smacking all the bad guys.

"Yes!" the two bunnies high-fived and they switched villains.

But even though the Firenado had hit him straight on, Yuck was still standing, thanks to a Foofield. The green bunny cackled before shooting a blast at Yin. The pink bunny blocked it with a Foofield of her own, only to have Yuck's blast smack Yang upside the head.

"Yang!" Yin cried.

Yang gave a thumbs-up and he was on his feet. He was fine, now _Yin_ was in trouble.

"You're all alone girly girl," Yuck made Yin whip her head back. "Do you surrender?"

Yin gulped hard as she watched the green bunny's fists glow.

"No," the pink bunny returned. "But I do have one thing to say."

Yuck narrowed his eyes, though he had a smile on his face.

"And that would be?" his smile grew to evil proportions.

"You're… very cute," Yin timidly returned.

Yuck blinked, his smile faltering for a second. Then he gave out a loud, gut-busting laugh.

"Nice one dweeb," the green bunny whipped a tear away. "But your feeble attempts to distract me have failed. Say goodbye to your _butt_!"

Yin's lip quivered with the truth wanting to spill out of her big mouth.

"Fists of Fire!" Yuck called out, his paws lighting on fire.

The pink bunny held up a Foofield and hoped it was strong enough to protect her from Yuck's burning fists.

A certain ant and his dark alternate self were still dueling it out.

"Ha!" dark Brother Herman laughed. "Methinks _YOU_ are the pansy small-fry!"

Herman, not at all liking being called a small-fry and pansy in the same sentence got to his feet.

"You hit like a girl!" he shot back with a smile.

Over the scowl on dark Herman's face, Yin and Saranoia resented the remark.

"HEY!" all the girls barked at the ant.

Herman just finished peeling himself off of the floor where dark Herman threw him. Herman charged at his alternate self. In a squeal of battle armor, the two ants locked hands and were now braced in a dangerous stalemate.

"Have you conquered your reality Herman?" the dark ant conqueror asked, enjoying watching his alternate self struggle.

Herman knew his dark alternate self was stronger than he was.

"I have," dark Brother Herman continued with a grin. "With the aid of Night Prowler's dark energy, I have conquered the entire planet! A feat you haven't accomplished, hmm?"

Now Herman was starting to buckle under his dark self's strength.

"She cured me of my panda allergies, got rid of my/our nagging mother and gave me more power than I ever dreamed," dark Herman smiled, watching his alternate self fold under him."With the allergies and mother out of they way, I reached my full potential. Something that you have not yet done."

Herman caved in.

"_YOU_ are the weak one here," dark Herman said through a smile as he clasped a hand over Herman's windpipe. "Weakness is a punishable offense."

"Hey! Jerkface!" came Carl's voice from above.

Dark Herman looked up. He saw the tremendous ball of energy too late. Alternate Brother Herman was blasted clean off Herman and catapulted across the battlefield. Herman fell to his knees, catching the breath that was squeezed out of him.

"Herman?! Are you all right?!" Carl was at his brother's side.

Herman looked up at his goofy wizard brother, who for a brief moment had a totally worried look on his face.

"Nice one Carl," the ant conqueror nodded with a smile.

And the ant got to his feet, with his brother's help. Jester Carl, who had watched the whole self-sacrificing show of brotherly love between his alternate self and alternate brother, blinked at his dark brother who had come to a stop at his feet.

"Why don't we get a long like that Herman?" Jester Carl asked.

Without looking dark Brother Herman, back-fisted his clowny brother.

"Because I don't like clowns!" dark reality Brother Herman returned, getting to his feet.

Darting to a fight away…

"YANGARANG!" Yang let his weapon fly.

The Yangarang hit dead on, causing Saranoia to stumble back.

"PAWS OF PAIN!" Yang called out, charging at the female warlock.

His energized fists hit hard and fast. Saranoia fell on her back. The wizard opened her eye to see Yang's magical fist pointing right at her head.

"Run and there will be no more _butt_ kicking Saranoia!" Yang told the feminist wizard. "Or you will have matching bruises for that eye patch!"

The wizard gritted her teeth and teleported out from under him. Yang craned his head around.

"Where'd you go?" he asked the obvious question.

He barely had time to choke out his sentence when he was blown off of his feet by a magical blast.

Meantime…

Master Yo had just finished picking apart Zarnot and leaving the toy scattered around the ground.

"Man!" the panda groaned. "_THAT_ was annoying!"

"_You think I am defeated? Well think again_!" Zarnot shot at Master Yo.

But there was little the toy could do now. Master Yo casually gave Zarnot's limbless torso a kick and the toy landed somewhere across the battlefield. Now the panda could focus on getting Night Master and Night Prowler to make up.

"That's _ENOUGH_!" Master Yo activated his Woo Foo Aura and clasped a hand on each of the bickering dark entities.

Night Master and Night Prowler writhed in Master Yo's aura grasp.

"I'm sick of asking nicely," Master Yo hissed. "You two need to make up NOW! Reality depends on it!"

"This is all Night Prowler's fault!" Night Master blasted. "If she was not such a sore loser _none_ of this would be happening! I have nothing to apologize for!"

Night Prowler seethed.

"You are such an insensitive JERK!" the dark cat-lady snarled. "I shall wipe the floor with your face!"

And Night Prowler busted out of Master Yo's Woo Foo aura hand. She aimed a blast at Night Master and blasted him out of Master Yo's hand too. With his aura ripped apart, Master Yo fell to the ground. Just as he was about to kick both of the belligerent dark creatures' butts, the panda felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"I have no one to fight with," it was Jester Carl. "And seeing since you're free an' all-!"

Clapping his hands, Jester Carl shot a blast of dark lightning at Master Yo, catching the panda in the chest and sending him flying.

Across the battlefield…

Yin's Foofield saved her from Yuck's fire fists, but just barely.

"Wow!" the pink bunny awed at the green boy bunny. "You're pretty good!"

Yuck smiled his signature sharp-tooth smile.

'Thanks," he replied as he and Yin circled each other. "I know I'm awesome!"

And the green rabbit summoned a Woo Foo weapon out of the air. Slapping his mystical bamboo rod on the floor, Yuck motioned for Yin to bring it. But Yin hesitated. He was _SO_ cute! Yuck noticed Yin starring at him with her tongue hanging out of her head.

"Stop that!" he snarled, stiffening. "It's creepy!"

"But you're SO _CUTE_!" Yin cheered.

She zipped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Yuck starred at her like she'd just sprouted another head. Yin floundered for an explanation.

"I mean-!" her eyes darted around. "You're _so_ disgusting! You look like a moldy bath-rug! Is that a booger in your nose or a parade float?! I-!"

She found herself in Yuck's arms, the green bunny dipping her back in a ball-room-style dip.

"No one…" Yuck whispered. "Has ever talked to me like that before."

And he kissed Yin.

If you'd please look to the left of the battlefield…

"Rotten cockroach filth!" dark reality Brother Herman snarled booted back by another magical detonation.

Carl the evil cockroach wizard had his alternate brother on the ropes.

"Ha!" Carl taunted. "This is me laughing at your feeble attempts! Ha!"

Dark Herman scowled, looking like a growl died in his mouth. Herman jumped back into the fray, bringing his hands together in a thunderess shock wave. Holding, but just barely to the ground, dark Herman tried not to be totally blasted out of the area.

"He's kissing the mat!" Carl laughed. "Give up fool!"

Dark Herman stood.

"You are no conqueror!" the cockroach looked at his nails. "My real brother is not a sell out like you. In fact Herman's WAY better than you "Mr. The-Worst-Conqueror-I've-Ever-Seen"! You-"

Carl was brought out of the air by a piece of the fortress hurled by his alternate brother.

"_CARL_!" Herman cried, watching the monstrous piece of rubble flatten his baby brother.

Dark Brother Herman rushed Herman and tackled him. Herman struggled under his alternate's strength.

"Caring for Carl is a weakness," alternate Brother Herman snarled, holding all four of Herman's arms with two and swinging punches into his face with the other two. "Punishable bydeath!"

Alternate Herman's fists were as hard as stone and Herman was losing this fight.

"I shall take great pleasure in picking you apart, limb by limb," dark Brother Herman cackled throwing more slugs into Herman's face. "Who knows? Maybe I'll flatten you along withstupid Carl, so your pathetic juices can mingle in shamefulness."

But something snapped deep within Herman's heart.

"Take it back!" Herman snarled.

Dark Herman paused, not believing what he was hearing.

"Take it BACK!" Herman brought his head down on his alternate self's forehead.

Alternate Brother Herman's grip loosened. Herman got a fist free and the ant swung it with all his might. Dark Herman fell off of him. Herman stood over his dark self and he grabbed a fist full of dark Herman's armor. Bringing him up to his face Herman cocked back another fist.

"TAKE IT BACK _NOW_!" Herman fumed. "Take back what you said about Carl! _**Take it back… now**_!"

Boom! Boom! Herman's fists were flying into his alternate's face.

"All right! All right!" dark Herman pleaded. "I take back what I said."

Herman dropped his alternate self and looked down at the ant with an unnatural fury in his eyes.

"I'll return to finish smearing you all over the ground," Herman hissed.

Then, he turned and ran to the boulder Carl was under. With a feat of might, Herman tossed the rock away.

"Carl?" Herman hoped to find something alive under the rock.

To his surprise, baby brother Carl tackled the ant with a flying hug.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" the cockroach wizard was ecstatic, crushing his older brother in his grip.

"Carl!" Herman wheezed.

The cockroach dropped him.

"All those years of crummy treatment were all just a front!" Carl cheered. "You do care! You do love me!"

By that time the two brothers got all the attention of those on the battle field. Suddenly Herman got very, very self-conscious.

"Oh Herman!" the cockroach beamed. "I love you too! Now we can have a normal sibling relationship just like the two idiot rabbits!"

Carl gripped Herman in another bone crushing hug. This time Herman let his little brother hug him.

"Whoa!" Carl suddenly blurted out, yanking his brother to the side.

In a tumbling ball of cockroach and ant, Herman and Carl came to a stop.

"I show you a decent amount of attention and you go and take it to the bad place again!" Herman was on his feet yelling at his brother again.

"Blame your alternate self!" Carl pointed. "He threw a stupid battle hammer at us! I had to push you!"

It was true, Dark Brother Herman was on his feet, cackling like a mindless killing machine.

"I'm terribly sorry," dark Herman snarled through a smile, "I'll aim better next time."

And the alternate ant conqueror pulled out a spiny energy mace. Raising it above his head, the psycho alternate ant conqueror was about to bring it down on the two brothers when he suddenly stopped. His battle mace was sucked right out of Dark Brother Herman's hands. Everyone in the room looked up. The reality rift was growing bigger and hungrier!

* * *

R&R! Long live rock! Woo Hoo! Yes! 


	8. Chapter 8

Konbanwa Motherhopers. Please, enjoy this chapter.

As I ravage another city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R. Flame and or fluff... don't give a dang...

* * *

Across the battlefield, Night Master and Night Prowler were circling each other like two caged animals. Night Prowler was winded, but there was no way she was going to let the bat know that he was a challenge. She did what any other villain would do… bluff.

"This is your last chance to give up and spare yourself a horribly embarrassing defeat, Night Master!" Night Prowler blasted at her arch-rival.

Night Master was just as stubborn. With his weakened body crying out for a rest, he fell back on stalling.

"This reality is worse than I could ever fathom Night Prowler," the dark lord narrowed his eyes. "The universe is on the verge of collapsing. You've done a fine job of messing everything up!"

"For the last time _Night Master_!" the dark cat spat. "I am in _**full**_ control of the powers of darkness!"

As those words left her mouth, the reality rift on the ceiling ripped further.

"Yeah right!" Night Master returned with a wicked sarcastic smile. "You were NEVER in control Night Prowler and you NEVER will be! You'll only amount to a second-banana!"

Night Prowler gasped.

"You BAT FINK!" she blasted, calling out to her dark powers and formed a _huge_ energy ball above her head.

Between Night Prowler's rage and her mega-destructive black magic ball, Night Master felt the rare sensation of fear come over him.

"_Kiss your butt goodbye_!" Night Prowler seethed.

But before she could blast her rival into oblivion, her energy ball was sucked clean out of her hands. The reality rift had grown to monstrous proportions and was now powerful enough to suck things into its mouth.

Glancing around the battlefield, Zarnot was just sucked up into the nothingness portal. As Yang gave Saranoia a kick, the wizard never met the ground again because she was sucked up into the vortex. Alternate Brother Herman was hanging onto a piece of rubble before he too was pulled into the portal by its hunger. Yin and Yuck had been happily, yet obliviously, cuddling when Yang attacked.

"Get away from my sister you fuzzy booger!" the blue bunny let his Yangarang go.

The weapon struck the green rabbit and knocked him away from Yin and into the air. Without time for a syrupy goodbye, Yuck and Yang's weapon were sucked into the portal.

"YANG!" Yin blasted. "He was good now!"

Yang gave a shrug.

"Sorry! I didn't know!" he apologized, before he felt his feet begin to leave the ground. "YIN!"

Calling upon her Woo Foo powers, Yin caught her brother before the portal ate him.

"Transfoomate!" she cried out, making the rubble around her feet become an anchor.

Now that she was stuck to the floor, Yin pulled her brother to her. Carl and Herman weren't fairing any better. Herman hand three of his four hands latched onto the ground and his other hand on Carl's cape so his little brother wouldn't fly away.

"Master YO!" Yang and Yin cried.

The aged panda turned to his students just as he yanked alternate Carl off of his head and threw him into the hungry portal.

"Night Master! Just _end this_!" Master Yo barked out flailing his hands in the air. "Reality is nearing _irreversible_!"

Night Master spun around to his archnemisis.

"FORGET IT!" he blasted.

Master Yo frowned.

"Then," the panda returned a shadow of darkness covering his fuzzy features as the castle around them fell apart, "there is no hope… for us."

And just like that, Master Yo, the idiot rabbits and the two bumbling bug brothers faded into oblivion. The portal above their heads began to roar louder, sucking in time and matter. That's when Night Master began to realize there was basically _NO_ time to act as reality began to rip apart. The Night Master zipped over to Night Prowler.

"Give your powers to me! I can reverse this!" Night Master rushed.

Still stubborn, petty jealousy was written all over Night Prowler's face.

"NO!" she fired back.

"**Look**, you stubborn _CAT_!" Night Master exclaimed. "I know how to control the powers of darkness! Give them to me and I can stop this!"

He held out his hand but Night Prowler swatted it away.

"NO WAY!" she blasted back. "I will never! Not after what you said and did!"

Through the spiraling wind, debris and commotion as reality was eaten, Night Master saw the hurt tears forming in Night Prowler's eyes. There was only one way to fix everything. Swallowing his pride in one painful gulp, Night Master bit down on the bullet.

"_I'M SORRY_!" he blurted out. "For all the things I said! You're not a joke! You're deliciously evil and I've just been a stubborn, jealous, bat fink to have told you sooner!"

Night Master took a breath of air, the apology leaving his mouth like acid. Space and matter began to permanently fade around the two dark creatures.

"Now…" he held out his hand for one last time. "Give me control of darkness… Please."

Night Prowler beamed, now happy tears streaming down her face. Without another word Night Prowler dove into Night Master's arms and kissed him. As the two dark creatures embraced and shared their black powers, reality faded and disappeared.

…..

…..

…..

…..

* * *

R&R. LONG LIVE ROCK! 


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo Tokyo! Konnichiwa New York! Konban wa London! CJzilla here slamming out the last chapter to my Yin Yang Yo fic "In the Dark"! Sad? Don't be. You'll see more of my work floating around Fanfiction Land. Now please, enjoy the last installment to my fiction...

As I pull down buildings and shake this earth with my footsteps, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... I don't care...

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

A blinding light pierced the nothingness void as reality roared back to life. Night Master and Night Prowler had just caught the tail-end of reality as it slipped into nothingness. A little bit was all they needed.

In a blast of wind and light, reality reappeared. Time reassembled, space reconstructed itself and solid objects became solid once more. People, plants, animals and the world around them rematerialized. Like a molecule haze, Master Yo, Yin, Yang, Herman, and Carl became reality once more.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Yang cheered hugging his sister and jumping in a circle.

Carl fainted into Herman's arms and Herman dropped him without a second thought. Master Yo shook the stars from his head and looked around. Standing there quietly, watching the rest of reality reassemble itself were Night Master and Night Prowler. The two dark creatures affectionately leaned on each other, drained from saving the universe.

"CUT IT CLOSE WHY DON'T YA!!" Master Yo flailed his arms angrily into the air.

The Night Master gave the panda an arrogant smirk.

"You're welcome Yo," the dark bat returned.

Master Yo huffed.

"If I have a heart-attack within the next couple days, I'm gonna-!" he shook a fist at the two dark creatures.

But his threat fell on deaf ears as Night Master and Night Prowler kissed. Master Yo flinched in disgust at watching his archenemy and arch-ex-girlfriend swap spit. But the panda didn't have to wait long for something else to focus on. Master Yo heard a huge laugh from Yang. Craning his head around, the panda saw that the blue bunny was on his back laughing his head off at Yin.

"Y-you were kissing the fuzzy booger!" Yang laughed hard. "Nasty!"

Master Yo slapped his forehead.

"Where is Yuck Master Yo?" Yin complained with a puppy-dog pout.

"That Yuck was never apart of our reality," Master Yo stated folding his arms. "The rift swallowed him. Sorry Yin."

"I'll never see him again!" Yin's eyes filled with tears.

Yang groaned.

"We'll get you a pig," the blue boy bunny remarked. "It'd be just as good."

Yin's bottom lip quivered before she gave her brother a slug.

"Don't worry girly-girl," Carl said to the pink rabbit, looping his arm around her shoulders. "I'd worry more about covering your butt, now that we all know about your green rabbit fetish."

Carl and Yang were on their backs laughing up a storm. Herman slapped his forehead at watching his younger brother rolling around the ground in a laughter fit. But then the ant conquer glared at Night Master and Night Prowler.

"You two are lucky you saved this reality or I would have ripped off your eyelids and crammed them down your throats!" Herman snarled at the two dark creatures.

Night Master and Night Prowler gave the small ant a cocky grin.

"I hope you learned from this little adventure _ant_," Night Master grinned. "If you get too mouthy, either one of us could rip your kingdom out from under you."

The dark bat motioned for himself and Night Prowler before making a fist of dark magic. Herman gulped.

"Fine," he waved two of his four arms. "And as far as anyone knows, I've been out pillaging instead of saving this dirt ball with the likes of you five. This should nae leave your furry mouths or I'll hurt you… really, really bad!"

After a humoring grin from the two dark creatures, Herman stomped over to get his brother.

"Come on you soft-serve," he grumbled grabbing still guffawing Carl by one of his four legs and dragging him.

"Wait!" Carl proclaimed dramatically, bouncing to his feet.

The cockroach wizard zipped over to Night Prowler and looked her in the eye.

"You have something of my mother's," he narrowed his expressive green eyes at her as he held out his hand.

Night Prowler sighed, rolled her empty eyes and conjured up the half of the Time Pearls out of thin air.

"Thank you," Carl snorted indignantly, snatching the hovering pearls with his nose in the air. "Since _you_ started all of this! Bad dark kitty! Very bad!"

"Do you care to rephrase that you little trash eater?!" Night Prowler hissed, making a fist with one of her hands.

"I hope you and the dark flying rodent have a very nice life together," Carl returned just as indignantly as before. "But don't get too comfortable. I, Carl the evil cockroach wizard, will soon concoct a cleaver yet unnecessarily complicated plan and finally take over this pathetic planet!"

Both Night Master and Night Prowler snickered.

"If we allow you to exist that long," Night Prowler threatened.

Carl looked unimpressed.

"Whatever you two chuckleheads," he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not so much concerned about you, but about the pounding my head will get once my mom finds out that her house has been kinda trashed…"

His eyes got huge.

"_Herman_!" Carl rushed. "Let's get back to my castle before mother gets home!"

With snap of his evil wizardry fingers, Carl and Herman magically teleported back to the castle in an attempt to do a speed clean before their mother returned. Night Master snorted.

"What possessed you to ask that pea-brained mama's-boy cockroach wizard and his equally feeble-minded conquer brother to aid in saving our world?" the dark bat cocked a brow at Master Yo.

The aged panda shrugged.

"Both just kinda volunteered," Yo answered. "I didn't argue because the cockroach gets mouthy when you argue with him. But they came in handy for not only a cheap laugh but in fighting off an army of baddies."

No one could argue with the "cheap laugh" part. Then Master Yo frowned at his age-old nemesis and evil ex-girlfriend.

"I would like the Chronologicum back," the panda held out his hand.

With another sigh, Night Prowler tiredly summoned the magical device out of the air and gave it back to Master Yo with a childish pout.

"Thank you," Master Yo voiced and with a snap of his fingers, the Chronologicum teleported elsewhere. "Can I trust you two to lay off the world conquering for the rest of today?"

Night Prowler gave a purr/laugh.

"I will spring up again when you least expect me," the dark cat grinned, then looked over at Yin and Yang and gave a tiny impressed smirk. "You have two good students, Yo."

Yin and Yang smiled brightly.

"We _are_ awesome," Yang chuckled smugly as he cleaned his fingernails on the front of his shirt.

Night Prowler's impressed smirk exploded into a greedy smile.

"Good but not great," she corrected, then looked at Master Yo. "Keep working on them and in the future, perhaps in the near future, your two chucklehead students might be worthy enough to fight me."

Yang and Yin's mouths dropped to the ground.

"Why you pompous _tuna munchin', hairball hockin', litter box usin', cat nip sniffin' dark cat with power a complex_!" Yin snarled. "IF YOU WANT A CAT FIGHT YOU'VE GOT IT-!!"

Master Yo slapped his hand over the girl rabbit's mouth before she could pick a fight with the otherworldly powerful feline. Then to his horror, he watched Yang stomp up to Night Prowler and roll up one of his sleeves.

"You should know by now that the "pink and blue" will be around to kick your tail!" the blue boy bunny stood on his tip toes as he shook a fist at Night Prowler. "_You_ should be afraid _cat_!"

Night Prowler's eyebrows raised at the bunny's flash of a brain in his skull as Yang stomped back over to Master Yo and his sister.

"The "pink and blue" are wicked lucky," the quieted Night Master spoke up. "If it'd hadn't have been for several outside factors, I would not have been defeated so easily."

Master Yo smirked at his enemy.

"What you call wicked luck, we call prophecy," the aged panda stated.

The panda and dark bat starred each other down before Master Yo looked down at his two students.

"It's been a long, long day of fighting evil, saving the universe from collapse and dealing with bumbling villains," he bent forward to snap his bones back into place. "I say we heroes have earned an ice cream."

Yin and Yang cheered, hopping into the air.

"I'm gonna get espresso chocolate sugar rush!" Yang whooped.

"No, you're not," Yin immediately shook her finger at her brother. "One scoop of the sugar-coated nightmare will keep you up for days!"

"What you think as unhealthy, Yin, I think of as _awesome_!" Yang then flicked her nose. "Do you want a chocolate dipped Yuck-cone to go with that Lame-O-crush-on-a-furry-booger?"

With that Yin was chasing her brother around Master Yo. The aged panda slapped his forehead.

"Someday these two will be a fighting force that the powers of darkness will never forget," Yo voiced before rolling his eyes and snatching Yin and Yang from the ground. "But until then, these two have earned an ice cream."

Master Yo cocked a brow at Night Master and Night Prowler.

"We'll see you tomorrow or whenever you two feel the need to cause some conveniently scheduled terror, you know where we live," he stated.

Night Master and Night Prowler gave identical evil smirks and gave one nod.

"Good," Master Yo puffed out an exhausted sigh. "I'm getting too old for this. _Foo-portate_!"

With a blast of light, the Woo Foo panda master and his two gifted students magically teleported away, doubtlessly back to their home.

The Night Master shook his head at the dirt where his arch-enemy and his two students once stood.

"I have to invest in more… trendy enemies," the dark bat said out loud. "Because I feel like such an incoherent loser when I think of my miserable defeat by the three of them. If they were just a little bit more cooler, that would make my defeat a little more easier to swallow…"

Night Prowler gave a dark giggle.

"Here's hoping they don't acquire brains or competence by the time I make another attempt to overthrow the surface world again," she stated.

Night Master shot her a glare.

"You'll have to get past me _putty_!" he growled zipping into Night Prowler's face.

The female feline gave him a coy look.

"First stop Night Master," she smiled, pinching his cheek before giving the Night Master a mischievous leer. "But while we wait for another wild "take-over-the-light-world" scheme to pop into my head… Whaddya say to catching up on all that time we missed fightin' with each other?"

Night Master's face exploded with shock/glee/embarrassment before he narrowed his eyes at his childhood rival.

"You mean stealing all of my secrets before you turn me into a ball of yarn?" he questioned.

Night Prowler laughed.

"You better believe it," she laughed. "Admit it Night Master. You've always looked up to me."

Night Master rolled his empty eyes.

"Let's continue this where it's not so sunny and happy," the lord of darkness snapped his fingers.

The two dark creatures teleported to the darker side of the surface world to plot their next hostile take over.

END

...

* * *

Well kids... It's been fun. And as I walk off into the sunset-bathed ocean's horizon, leaving a wake of destruction, alls I have to roar is this: R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


End file.
